Chibified
by manga4life
Summary: Sure Gintoki doesn’t like children, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to take care of them, right?….RIGHT? Gintoki x Hijikata!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chibi-fied**

**Summary: Hijikata has been turned into a 2 year old! What will the Shinsengumi do?!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: My life belongs to Gintama, and Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki**

Hello everyone! Thanx for reading....hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"Hah....hah_" Hjikata leaned on Kondo for support as he clutched his chest to try and calm his rapid beating heart. His vision was hazy and he could vaguely hear Kondo's loud voice as he barked out orders to the fellow officers.

Kondo turned his head to look at the feverish looking man hanging off his shoulder.

"Hold on Toshi, we're almost to your room!" Kondo said as he sped up his pace, practically dragging his companion down the halls of the barracks.

Hijikata's vision was getting blurrier and he was about to let his eyelids fall shut but was jolted back into focus at the sound of a sliding door slamming open. Kondo quickly entered Hijikata's room and gently laid him down on the futon.

"Sir, I brought the water and washcloth that you asked for!" Yamazaki announced as he came running in the room with a basin of water in both hands and a washcloth hanging off his arm.

"Thank you", Kondo responded as he quickly took the basin from Yamazaki and set it next to Hijikata's futon. Yamazaki watched Kondo dip the washcloth into the cool water and applied it to Hijikata's forehead.

Yamzaki tore his worried eyes away from the Vice commander's trembling form and turned towards Kondo. "Is he going to be ok Chief?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. It looks like he has a fever, but I'm not sure if it's just that." Kondo brushed the sweaty strands of hair from Hijikata's face before turning to Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki-san, can you look after Toshi for a little bit. I need to inform the men of his situation and what actions we will need to take until he is better. I'll let you know what you missed once the meeting is over."

"Yes Chief!" Yamazki replied. Yamazaki could see the hesitance in Kondo's eyes to leave the vice commander, but they both knew there were other important matters that had to be taken care of. Yamazaki watched Kondo slowly get up from his sitting position and quickly leave the room. Yamazaki turned back to Hijikata when he heard signs of movement coming from the futon.

Hijikata wrapped his arms around himself and brought his knees to his chest. 'W_hat is wrong with me? My whole body is in pain_.'

"Ah!" Hijikata squeezed himself tighter, as an unexpected jolt of searing pain traveled through his body.

"Vice-commander!" Yamzaki quickly knelt down beside Hijikata. "Vice-commander! Vice-commander!" Hijikata heard Yamazaki calling him but the voice was slowly fading out as he began lose consciousness.

**Flashback:**

_"Boss are you sure this plan is gonna work?"_

_ Three ronin hid in an alleyway as they waited for their "target" to leave the shop across the street._

_"Shut up! Of course it is! That damn vice commander is the brains of the Shinsengumi, right? Well once he's out of the way, we'll have a much better chance against those sleezy government dogs!"_

_"Yeah but do you really think this stuff will work?" The ronin asked referring to the the mysterious bottle in his hands. _"_That vendor seemed pretty shady. All he said was, "it will definitely take care of the problem", but he didn't say what it actually does. Look at this thing!" The ronin shoved the mysterious bottle in his boss' face. "There's no label or anything! How do we know if he's telling the truth?"_

_"Well it's too late to question it now, look there he is!" The three ronin turned to see the vice-commander leaving the shop with a bag full of what looked to be bottles of mayonnaise._

_"Forget senpukku, I'm going to kill Yamazaki myself for not keeping track of my mayonnaise supply like I told him to," Hijikata mumbled angrily as he stood outside the shop trying to light the cigarette in his mouth._

_"Ok boss, we're ready." One of the ronin transferred the liquid substance from the mysterious bottle into several small cups sitting on a tray._

_The boss turned around, dressed in the uniform of a convenient store employee. "How do I look?"._

_The other two men looked at their boss and nodded in approval. "You definitely look like your trying to sell something. Here is the tray boss, good luck!"_

_"Che", the boss grunted before taking the tray of drinks and heading towards the vice commander._

_When Hijikata finished lighting his cigarette, he turned and was about to leave until he heard someone call out to him. _

_"Excuse me sir!"_

_Hijikata turned around and saw a man walking towards him with a tray of drinks. _

_"Excuse me sir would you like to sample my shop's newest product, Samurai Punch!, guaranteed to quench your thirst and leave you feeling reenergized!"_

_'Oh great,' Hijikata mentally sighed, 'I don't have time for this.' _

_"No thanks" Hijikata replied and was about to turn around once again, but the ronin quickly grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking away. Hijikata instantly dropped the bag he was carrying to pull out his sword and press it against the ronin's neck. Hijikata's angry eyes met the ronin's wide, frightened one's._

_"Let go," Hijikata growled._

_"I will when you try a sample of our newest product." The ronin was so glad his voice came out steady because he was crying on the inside. Hijikata stared at the ronin for several moments, before pulling back and sheathing his sword. He picked up his bag and roughly snatched one of the cups from the tray. The ronin let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in when he saw the vice commander take one of the cups. Hijikata quickly drank what little was in the small cup and set it back on the tray._

_The ronin watched as Hijikata's face wrinkled in disgust, before he turned to glare at him._

_ "That was the worst drink I've ever tasted!" Hijikata yelled. 'Great now's there's a horrible taste in my mouth. It's probably going to take all the mayo I bought just to get it out'. "You should commit senpukku for even thinking of selling this product." With that Hijikata turned around and left._

_The ronin watched the Vice-commander leave and made sure he was out of sight before he let out an evil cackle._

_"Mommy, why is that man laughing by himself?" a little boy asked as he walked next to his mother and pointed at the man standing in the middle of the sidewalk laughing. The child's mother shook her head and encouraged her son to walk faster as they passed the man._

_"Boss!" The man stopped laughing, and turned towards his two accomplices. "Stage one is complete. Come on we have to let the others know. We shall wait to see what happens and strike at the right time. Those government dogs will pay. HAHAHAHA!"_

_**Flashback end**_

_'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!_' Yamazaki repeated as he ran down the hall of the barracks. Yamazaki stopped in front of the room where the meeting was being held and tried to catch his breath. _'THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!'_

Yamazaki slammed open the sliding door shocking all of the occupants in the room. "Chief!…_pant_….it's Hijikata-san!!!!

Kondo stood up instantly. "Okita come with me. Everyone the meeting is over." Kondo and Okita stepped out of the room and when Yamazaki shut the doors the whole room broke into gossip.

'What could have happened to the Vice-Commander?"

"I hope whatever he has isn't contagious!"

"Do you think someone did this to him?"

"Well you know, he does have a lot of enemies...."

"I wonder if he'll be alright?"

"Please, it's the vice commander! I'm sure he'll pull through whatever it is!"

WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

All the men in the room stilled when they heard Kondo's yell from down the hall.

"That sounded like the chief!" one of the men yelled.

"It came from the Vice-commander's room!" another man yelled.

All of occupants in the room rushed out the door and ran down the hall to see what was going on. They all crowded around the open door of Hijikata's room and their eyes nearly fell out at what they saw.

Kondo stood next to Okita, ignoring Yamazaki who was flailing his arms while trying to explain the situation as best he could. Kondo continued to point his trembling finger at the naked two-year old tangled in the Shinsengumi uniform that was much bigger than himself.

"WHO IS THIS?!!", Kondo yelled.

Okita calmly walked up to the small child and crouched down next to him.

"Look at this unruly mop of black hair, these condescending blue eyes, and this scowl that says 'I hate the world", Okita said as he poked Hijikata's puffy cheeks. Okita continued poking Hijikata's cheeks as he turned to look at Kondo. "It's definitely Hijikata-san."

Hijikata turned his attention to the finger that was poking him and, unnoticed by Okita, was preparing to grab it and bring it towards his mouth.

"But-" Kondo didn't know what to say. '_I just can't believe it….Toshi? Is it really you?'_

"Ouch!" Kondo was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Okita yelp. Okita pulled his finger out of Hijikata's mouth and Hijikata laughed while Okita glared at him as he tried to mend his abused finger.

Everyone sweat dropped and simultaneously thought one thing, _'It's Hijikata.'_

_

* * *

_

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed. Plz review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Chibi-fied**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: My life belongs to Gintama, and Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki**

**

* * *

**

It had been a couple hours since the incident and all of the officers were taken with the new vice commander who didn't yell at them or threaten to kill them, well, all of the officers except for Okita.

The first thing Kondo had set out to do after the incident was go out and buy clothes that fit baby Hijikata as well as other necessary baby supplies. And so, Hijikata sat pouting in the middle of the floor wearing a black yukata that fit his small form perfectly. He ignored all of the occupants in the room who were offering him different kinds of toys and continued to unhappily pull at his puffy diaper.

Okita watched the scene play out with a stoic expression on the outside, while on the inside he was plotting Hijikata's death.

Okita slipped from his thoughts when he heard Kondo speak.

"I am appalled by this show of unmanly behavior," Kondo said seriously as he watched the men coo and make funny faces at Hijikata.

Okita could easily see Kondo was trying to restrain himself.

"W-we are men! Defenders of the c-city, a-and, and…..Toshiiiiiiiiiii!" Kondo ran towards Hijikata with his eyes flowing a waterfall of tears. He picked up Hijikata and rubbed their cheeks together as he cradled him with care. "Your sooo cuuute! WAAAAAA!"

All of the officers sweatdropped, and Okita chose to leave the room.

"Just you wait Hijikata-san." An evil smirk appeared on Okita's face as his mind became filled with devilish thoughts. "Your time will soon come."

* * *

"Okay men, I think it's time we get back to business. We discussed at the last meeting what needs to be done. We must continue on with our daily duties of patrolling the town and also figure out what's wrong with Toshi and get him back to normal. But in the meantime, we need someone to watch over Toshi and it has come to my attention that no one here knows how to properly take care of a child."

Kondo raised his fist, and his eyes became passionate burning flames."A baby needs the loving, gentle care of an experienced nurturer! Only then can a child become a warrior!"

Kondo cleared his throat and continued in a serious manner once more. "But it's too dangerous to leave Toshi in the hands of a normal civilian. Which is why I will need a few volunteers to guard whoever becomes Toshi's new babysitter. For now, I need one squad to go out and patrol the town, another squad to go out with Yamazaki to investigate all the places Toshi was seen earlier this morning and lastly, I need another squad to stay here and cover the base while Okita and I try and find someone who will babysit him. I will need all of your reports before the day is over, okay?"

The officers stared at their chief in disbelief, Kondo stared at them intensely while waiting for a response, and Hijikata sat in his lap focusing intensely on his task of putting the longer strands of Kondo's hair into short ponytails.

* * *

Okita and Kondo walked through the streets of Kabuki town on a mission to find the perfect babysitter for Hijikata. Okita looked at his commander walking beside him, and saw him making funny faces at Hijikata who was responding with a bored expression.

"Kondo-san, how long is this going to take? If we don't hurry I'm going to miss my show at four o' clock."

Kondo looked away from Hijikata and smiled at Okita. "Don't worry Sougo, I already have someone in mind." Okita watched as Kondo blushed and slipped into a dreamy expression.

Okita sighed, knowing full well who it was. "Kondo-san."

"Hmmmm...." Kondo responded still lost in his blissful thoughts.

Okita sighed again at hearing Kondo's dreamy response.

"Why don't we just leave Hijikata-san with Danna."

Kondo's dreamy smile instantly turned into a look of disbelief as he quickly focused on Okita once again.

"Surely your joking, Sougo! You know how much Toshi dislikes him! Besides there's no way I'm leaving him in the hands of that irresponsible man! You see the way those other two turned out. We can't let Toshi become a social deliquent." Kondo turned to Hijikata once agin and made more funny faces.

Okita slipped into his thoughts as Kondo tried to entertain Hijikata. '_It figures Kondo-san isn't aware of their "relationship". Well, it's not my problem. I guess Danna will find out what happened eventually. sigh…I hope they'll show a rerun today.'_

_

* * *

_

_SFX: CRASH_

"Otae-san wait!"

Okita ignored the sounds of Kondo being pummeled in the next room, while he stood in Otae's kitchen mixing the suspicious looking substances into the mix of baby formula.

"Do you really expect me to believe this is Hijikata-kun, Kondo-san?" Otae asked in a sweet voice as she smiled at the pouting child in her hands and ignored the groveling man whose face was smashed under her foot.

"Bwa oae-shan, esss weally him! (but Otae-san it's really him!) KYAAAA!" Kondou yelled as his head was smashed further into the floorboard by Otae's foot.

"You sure are a quiet one aren't you," Otae-san said to Hijikata who just continued to stare at her and pout. "So tell me Kondo-san, how do I know this isn't Hijikata **jr**? For all I know the Shinsengumi, could just be trying to cover up for their precious Vice commander's mistake. I mean something like this could really cause him some trouble right? And not just him, the entire Shinsengumi." Otae-san said as she set Hijikata down on the floor and removed her foot from Kondo's face.

Hijikata took this opportunity to freely wander around the room. Otae sat down in front of the kotatsu and waited for Kondou to get up and answer her question. When he did, Otae was surprised by the serious expression on his face.

"Toshi isn't like that. I don't know how to explain this, cause I'm not sure how it happened myself but all I know is that this child is definitely Toshi. We need someone to watch over him while we figure out what happened to him. I hate to place this burden on you but do you think you could watch over him for a little while? I will be sending some of Shinsengumi here to watch over you guys if you choose to do so."

Otae eye twitched at that last statement, and raised a fist as she leaned over the table towards Kondo. "Are you suggesting I'm weak, Kondo-san?"

Kondo raised his hands in front of his face and waved them defensively. "N-n-no! I-t's just Toshi probably has a lot of enemies, and if they find out what happened they will come after you and him and-"

Otae sighed and sat back in her seat. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"-and if the both of you got hurt I don't know...wait...you'll do it?!"

Otae sighed and nodded.

"Oh thank you! Thank you my lo-"

"But I request that you don't send any of the Shinsengumi."

"But Otae-san!"

"Don't worry I know someone else who can do the job, and don't forget I do have to go to work so I'll also need someone who'll be able to take care of him while I'm working. Although **he** may say he doesn't care, I know he'll definitely want to know."

"He? Otae-san, you can't be thinking of asking-"

Kondo stopped when he heard Hijikata start laughing. He turned around and saw Hijikata holding a bottle of, what was supposed to be milk. Hijikata had the bottle pointed at Okita who was staring at the large stain on his vest. They all watched as the substance quickly burned through Okita's vest, and continued to watch as little droplets fell onto the floor and burned through the floor panel.

Kondo immediately stiffened when he felt Otae's deadly aura behind him. Kondo looked at Okita and sent him a "please save me" look while Okita replied with a nonchalant expression and pointed a finger at Hijikata silently saying, "he did it".

Kondo felt the aura come closer, and decided to close his eyes and sit still, hoping Otae-san would have mercy on him. Suddenly Kondo felt very light, and when he opened his eyes all he saw was the white paneling of the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize Otae-san had lifted him up, but before he had time to question her, he was plunged head-first into the floor panel.

"Hah, that'll teach you to come in and mess up someone's home!," Otae said completely ignoring the fact that she had did more damage to her house than him.

Hijikata dropped the bottle he was holding and walked over to Kondo in order to poke his unconscious form.

Otae picked up Hiikata and turned to Okita with a smile. "Don't worry Okita-san. I'll make sure Hijikata-kun is taken good care of."

"I could care less what you do with him," Okita paused for a moment before continuing, "but I know Kondo-san would be very unhappy if something bad happened. Okita pulled Kondo's head out of the floorboard and supported him on his shoulder. Once he was sure Kondo wouldn't fall, Okita turned to Otae.

"Tell Danna I said hi." With that, Okita walked out the door with Kondo slung over his shoulder.

Otae smiled and looked at Hijikata. "Well Hijikata-kun, shall we go see that perm-headed idiot?"

Hijikata stared at Otae-san and tilted his head in confusion. "Poom-head?"

* * *

"Oi Kagura! What happened to the ice cream I had in the freezer!"

Kagura lowered the newspaper she was reading, coming face to face with her annoyed companion. Kagura imitated Gintoki's actions and lazily picked her nose.

"How should I know? It's not my fault you can't keep track of your things. Mommy is embarrassed to have raised such an irresponsible child." Kagura flicked the buger from her finger before continuing to read the newspaper again.

Gintoki snatched the paper from her hand, and grabbed her by the front of her collar.

"Funny, I don't remember being raised by an unsightly demon such as yourself."

Shinpachi sighed and figured he should stop this now before he was forced to listen to them argue for the next....who knows how long.

"Why don't Kagura-chan and I go to the store and buy some more ice cream?," Shinpachi suggested calmly. "Besides we're running low on things as usual."

Hearing this Gintoki returned to his usual calm self, and plopped down on the couch next to Kagura. "That's a good idea, and get some toilet paper while your out okay."

"Why do I have to go with you four eyes!" kagura yelled.

_'Because you're the one who ate Gin-san's ice cream,'_ Shinpachi thought but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. "Aren't you running out of sukonbu? You want to get some more don't you?"

"That's what your character is for," Kagura mumbled as she grabbed her umbrella and followed Shinpachi out the front door.

"We'll be back soon, Gin-san," Shinpachi called from the front door.

"Ah," Gintoki lazily responded. When he heard the door shut he slowly reclined backwards on the couch. Gintoki supported his head with one arm and raised his other towards the ceiling, repeatedly opening and closing his hand as if trying to grab it. After a moment he brought his hand down to rest on his stomach and closed his eyes. "Ugh, I'm bored. Where's Oogushi-kun when you need him? I haven't seen that bastard in almost two weeks. Is he avoiding me? Doesn't he realize poor Gin-san gets lonely." Gintoki complained before nodding off asleep.

* * *

"Here we are little one," Otae said to Hijikata as she stood in front of the door of the yorozuya's shop. Otae turned to Hijikata and smiled, before knocking on the door.

Tap tap tap

Gintoki groaned as he was awakened by the sound of someone knocking at the door. He rubbed his eyes before slowly getting up and heading towards the door.

_Tap tap tap_

'Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Gintoki grumbled and yawned widely as he opened the front door.

"One should not greet a lady so rudely, Gin-san." Otae greeted with a smile.

"Yeah well, last time I checked you were raised by mountain gorillas, so I hardly think manners are necess-KYAHH!," before Gintoki could finish, he was pummeled into the ground by Otae's foot.

Once Otae was finished, she spit on the floor next to Gintoki's bloody form and walked over his body as she entered the house. As Otae headed towards the living room, Hijikata tried to peek over her shoulder and get a better look at the mauled form lying in the doorway.

"Gin-san could you please hurry up, I have to get to work soon." Otae called from the living room as she sat down on the couch placing Hijikata at her side.

Gintoki got up slowly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, Gorilla-san," Gintoki mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. What is it that you want? Gin-san was having a very nice nap." Gintoki arrived in the living room and sat on the couch across from her. "If your looking for Shinpachi, he-" Gintoki stopped when he noticed the child quietly sitting next to Otae.

"Huh?" Gintoki rubbed his eyes while mumbling to himself about seeing imaginary things. He looked at the seat again and noticed the child was still there, staring at him with a pouty face. Gintoki couldn't help but think the child looked really familiar. "Uh, gorrila-san, there seems to be a little monkey following you around. Surely it's not yours. Is this why you came?"

Gintoki rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Cause Gin-san won't help you, you know. I hate kids, and I can barely handle the brats I have now." '_Not only that, but if a certain someone saw me with this child he'd surely jump to conclusions. That Oogushi-kun sure is a jealous one.' _Gintoki grinned to himself, lost in his thoughts unaware of Otae-san who was becoming increasingly frustrated as she listened to him ramble on.

_'Idiot! The only reason I've restrained myself from beating your face in is so that I can hurry up and get through this_.' Otae thought as she struggled to hold herself back. When Otae saw Gintoki grin and drift off into his own thoughts, she snapped. _'How dare you ignore me you bastard!'_ Otae-san rose from her seat and raised the sleeves of her kimono preparing to give an intense beating.

"SAKATA-SAN..."

Gintoki snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly noticed that the air was filled with an evil aura that seemed to originate from the flaming figure towering above him. "N-n-now wait a m-m-moment." Gintoki quickly held up his hands in defense. "I, I, HIYAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

People in close vicinity stopped what they were doing and turned towards the yorozuya's shop, where they heard a loud pummeling and non-stop screams for about 5 minutes.

* * *

"Are you ready to listen now?," Otae asked calmly as she returned to her seat on the couch and watched Hijikata kneel in front of Gintoki's bloody form and poke the large lumps on his head.

Gintoki swatted Hijikata's hand away and sat himself up on the floor. "Are you seriously trying to kill me?!" Gintoki asked Otae as he rubbed the bump on the back of his head. Hijikata watched with interest as the silver curls wrapped around Gintoki's fingers as he tried to soothe the bump hidden in his hair. Eager to see what they would feel like, Hijikata raised himself on his tippytoes and tugged at the curly silver strands.

"Oi!" Gintoki grabbed the child and pulled him into his lap, so that he could face him. "Gin-san's hair is off-limits. It's very sensitive." Hijikata stared at him for a moment before leaning up in an attempt to reach for another strand of Gintoki's hair.

"Oi, are you listening! I sware kids are so annoying."

"You shouldn't say hurtful things like that to little **Hijikata-kun**, Gin-san." Otae-san said with a smile and Gintoki immediately froze. '_This certainly wasn't how I was planning to tell him, but this could be way more fun.' _Otae thought, while maintaining her innocent smile.

Gintoki held Hijikata away from him to get a good look at his features. '_This child looks like a chibi version of Oogushi-kun. The blue eyes, the unruly black mop of hair, and this pout that says,"I hate the world." Surely that bastard hasn't-"_

Otae could easily guess the things that were going through Gintoki's mind and snickered at the momentary turmoil she caused him on the inside. Otae just about to was to clarify the situation but was stopped when she saw Gintoki's expression. Otae-san was mesmerized by the uncloaked emotions swirling in his eyes causing their usual lack-luster red hue to shine intensely.

"Is this.....Hijikata's child?"

Otae-san froze in her seat when she heard Gintoki's cold, hardened voice, and was beginning to deeply regret starting this whole situation.

Otae-san fiddled with the edges of her kimono and nervously answered, "Of course not, Gin-san." Otae-san's reply sounded weak even to her own ears and she had a feeling Gintoki wasn't going to believe her. As expected Gintoki continued to stare at her, disbelief clouding over all of the previous emotions he had shown just a few seconds ago.

Otae took a moment to recollect herself, before looking directly into his doubtful eyes. "No. That is not Hijikata's child. That is....that is the Vice commander, Hiikata Toushirou, himself.

Gintoki stared at her for a moment, his expression slipping into his usual mask of boredom. '_What? Surely she's joking. Does the writer think this is funny?'_ Gintoki looked down at Hijikata once more who stared back at him with curiousity. '_It can't be...no, deifinitely not.'_

Gintoki watched Hijikata's mouth slowly form into a frown as he began to wiggle uncomfortably. Gintoki assumed the child was becoming increasingly annoyed with being held in the same position for so long. Gintoki looked at Hijikata's face and was surprised to see tears forming in his sparkling blue eyes. He was about to set him down, but stopped when he felt his something dripping on his pants. He quickly realized Hijikata had just wet himself and was trying to hold in the tears, but failing miserably. Rather than tending to the situation, Gintoki stared at Hijikata's face fascinated by the way he expressed his embarrassment by shyly pulling at a strand of hair in his face with his eyes cast downwards.

_'No. Way.' _Gintoki thought, still trying to desperately believe the situation wasn't happening.

"Hey Gin-san, I have to go to work now! Take good care of him!" Otae-san called as she headed out the door.

Gintoki quickly got up and ran to the entrance. "Wait, this isn't really Oogushi-kun is it?!" Gintoki asked as held out the child in his hands.

Otae-san looked at Gintoki and sighed. "The truth is, I don't even know for sure myself. But I do know one thing, and that is Kondo-san was really concerned and needed help. I told him I'd take care of him and I meant it, but I can't do it by myself. I'll do all I can to help when I'm not at work, but for right now, how can you deny such a request from a beautiful lady like myself."

Before Gintoki could respond Otae turned around and headed down the stairs. "See you later Gin-san!"

Gintoki watched her leave in disbelief. _'Why is this happening to me?' _

Gintoki was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Hijikata's sniffles. He looked down at Hijikata whose cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and from trying to hold in the tears.

Gintoki sighed, "Don't show me that expression. If you were truly Oogushi-kun you'd be spouting off complaints and denials until you were out of breath, and never let anyone see your weakness." Gintoki watched Hijikata rub the tears from his eyes, before pulling him close enough so that their foreheads touched. Amused red eyes bore into wide, teary blue ones.

"Or is it because your with me that you are able to show such an pathetic expression." Hijikata sniffled once more and pouted. Gintoki chuckled and carried him to the bathroom.

"Come on let's both get cleaned up."

* * *

Well that's the end of the second chappie! Thank you for all those who reviewed! More is soon to come.....eventually.....but in the meantime you could REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Chibi-fied**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: My life belongs to Gintama, and Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. (Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ either)**

Here's chap. 3, enjoy!

* * *

Gintoki scrubbed his pants hard but was aggravated to find that it still carried the faint smell of urine. Gintoki threw his pants on the floor with a sigh.

"Well so much for that. At least my boxers somehow managed to come out fine," Gintoki said as he analyzed the strawberry boxers he had on.

Gintoki looked at Hijikata who was sitting naked on the counter, next to the sink, watching him with a curious expression.

"I guess I should take of you first, huh?"

Gintoki turned on the faucet and let the water run while he took off his shirt, leaving him clad in only his strawberry pattern boxers, before putting on his usual white kimono. Once the sink was full of water, Gintoki rolled up his sleeves, preparing to wash Hijikata who seemed to take great interest in watching the running water. Hijikata's attention went back to his perm-headed caretaker as he watched him turn off the faucet and grab a light blue washcloth.

Gintoki placed Hijikata into the sink full of water and watched amusedly as Hijikata frowned and watched the surrounding water with threatening eyes, as if he were telling the water that it had better not do anything funny or else. Gintoki gently held Hijikata as he washed him thoroughly from top to bottom, making sure to pay extra special attention to his lower area. Afterwards, Gintoki did one last quick rinse to wash off the soap, and chuckled when Hijikata went cross-eyed trying to follow the finger he used to wipe off the soap from the tip of his nose. Gintoki grabbed the bottle of shampoo sitting on the counter and quickly washed the black mop of hair. Once he was finished, Gintoki grabbed a dry towel from the drawer below the sink and proceeded to dry Hijikata off. He dabbed his wet face with a towel and smiled when he noticed Hijikata's eyes drooping from sleepiness as he fought to stay awake.

"It's getting pretty late isn't it? I wonder where those two are with my ice cream. Kagura had better not be eating it." Gintoki said as he picked up Hijikata and headed to the living room, before placing him on the couch.

"I hope that gorilla woman didn't forget to bring some supplies over. I don't remember her mentioning anything about it."

Gintoki looked around, and noticed a bag hidden on the floor beside the couch, with a note from Otae that read:

**Here are the supplies for Hijikata, Gin-san. Please take good care of him, until I return from work. See you later. - Otae**

Gintoki sighed and dug through the bag for supplies.

"Just so you know when you return to normal, Gin-san expects to be compensated for all his troubles." Gintoki said to Hijikata as he grabbed a new diaper and a blue shirt out of the bag.

Gintoki was about to complain some more but stopped when he saw Hijikata lying on his stomach, dead asleep on top of his towel. Gintoki sighed once more and gently rolled Hijikata onto his back so that he could put on the new diaper and shirt. When Hijikata was fully dressed, Gintoki picked him up from the couch and cradled him in his lap when he sat down, so that he was sitting in lap with his head was leaning against his chest. Gintoki pushed the strands of hair in Hijikata's eyes behind his ear in order to get a good look at his sleeping face. He moved his hand to gently rub circles on Hijikata's smooth cheek. Gintoki smiled when Hijikata unconsciously leaned into his touch while sleeping.

"You usually hate it when I touch you like this," Gintoki said softly as he thought back to the first time he asked Hijikata on a date.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oi, Oogushi-kun, let's go see a movie."_

_Hijikata's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly causing the cigarette in his mouth to fall to the ground just before he could light it. Hijikata wasn't sure as to what kind of relationship he had with this man but he could definitely say that they anything but lovers. They had agreed the intimate nights they shared together were purely meant for sexual gratification and nothing more. Either Gintoki had forgotten about this agreement or just decided to ignore it completely, Hijikata didn't know, but lately Gintoki seemed be acting as if they were an actual couple. Sure, Hijikata had come to tolerate the freelancer's presence more and more, but even so, this was a bit much._

"_No." Hijikata responded hoping Gintoki would shut up about it._

"_Huh, why not? Come on Oogushi-kun!" Gintoki whined annoying Hijikata even further._

"_I told you no!" Hijikata yelled as he ignored Gintoki's complaints in favor of his paper work._

"_But why?" Gintoki asked as he made himself comfortable on the floor lying next to Hijikata. "It's not fair. I barely get to see Oogushi-kun any more."_

"_You make it sound like we're a married couple. I'm not obligated to see you everyday. Besides if you haven't noticed I'm busy! Maybe if you actually did some work you'd understand."_

"_But if I work too much, I won't be able to give Oogushi-gun enough love and attention," Gintoki said in a serious tone._

_Hijikata blushed and swiftly turned towards the figure lying on the floor. "W-who needs your love and attention! Just get out of here!" Hijikata turned back towards his paperwork willing the bright traces of red on his cheeks to go away._

_Gintoki watched Hijikata's reaction from the corner of his eyes and decided to try a new approach. Gintoki got up from his sitting position and grabbed Hijikata's arm, pulling him back into his chest._

_"Oi! What are you doing bastard!" Hijikata yelled as he tried to struggle out of the grip holding his arm._

_Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's other arm and held them both in one hand while he used his other to grab hold of Hijikata's waist and pull him further into his lap so that his back was fully leaning against his hard chest._

"_Oi Oogushi-kun," Gintoki whispered, his warm breath on the shell of his ear causing Hijikata to shiver. Gintoki began leaving light kisses on the shell of his ear as he continued. "Let's go see a movie."_

_Hijikata closed his eyes in frustration and bit his lip in order to prevent any unwanted sounds from coming out of his mouth. He frantically shook head no, not trusting himself enough to speak._

_Not one to be discouraged so easily, Gintoki ignored the response and continued on with his advances. He turned Hijikata sideways in his lap and removed his arm from around his waist. He used his free hand to cup the side of Hijikata's face and lift it up towards him as he rubbed small soothing circles on his cheek._

_Hijikata was surprised by the gentle touch, but continued to keep his eyes shut as his face was tilted towards Gintoki. Gintoki leaned down and nibbled on his bottom lip trying to coax Hijikata into letting go of it. Once it was free, Gintoki used his tongue to sooth the tender area before laying a light, chaste kiss on his lips. Hijikata slowly opened his eyes and was captivated by Gintoki's rare open display of emotions- amusement, happiness, contentment, lust and one in particular he refused to acknowledge._

'_You bastard. Don't look at me like that,' Hijikata thought as he hesitantly turned away. 'I refuse to become attached…not to you or anything else that will prevent me from doing my job. The Shinsengumi is all need.'_

_Gintoki watched silently as Hijikata tore his face away from his grip, his hair shielding his eyes and blocking his expression as he attempted to pull away from Gintoki's chest. Hijikata could still feel the warmth from Gintoki's hands lingering on his face, and mentally cursed himself for thinking, even for a brief second, that he missed it._

"_Let. Go.", Hijikata said quietly, but fiercely._

_Gintoki hesitantly let go of his hold on Hijikata, and watched as Hijikata sat in his previous spot, in front of the table where his paperwork lied. They both sat in silence as Hijikata lit a cigarette, and took a long drag from it before speaking._

"_I don't know what you are expecting, but I refuse to be dragged into whatever nonsense you have planned. I don't need anything else except for the Shinsengumi, especially you."_

"_No need to get so cold, Oogushi-kun I was just joking."_

_Hijikata didn't respond trying desperately to ignore the presence behind him and focus on his paperwork, while Gintoki continued lying on the floor staring at the ceiling with a blank expression._

_**Flashback/end**_

Hijikata had tried to avoid him for about 3 weeks after that, until Gin-san had decided it was enough and practically burst into his room demanding that they talk, which inevitably led to them on the floor of his room, panting and sweating after several rounds of what Gintoki claimed to be the best make up sex ever. Although it seems not much has changed since then, Gintoki could see Hijikata was growing more open towards his affections. Sure, Hijikata would still put up a fight when Gintoki tried to coax him into a kiss or something, but he could obviously see Hijikata had feelings for him and didn't truly hate it when he touched him.

Gintoki sighed and gently slipped his hand away from Hijikata's face before reclining further back onto the couch. Once he made sure Hijikata was okay, Gintoki closed his eyes, planning to sleep as well. That is, until he heard familiar voices at the door.

"Jeez, it's so late." Shinpachi sighed as he wearily headed up the stairs towards the balcony of the do-it-all shop.

"Yeah, way to go Shinpachi." Kagura said as she nibbled on a piece of sukonbu.

"It's your fault, we had to stand in for the shop owner! If you hadn't been spouting off all that stuff about how awesome the manga, Samurai Reborn, was he wouldn't have left the store to go buy volume one! But really, what kind of shop owner just leaves his store in the hands of complete strangers?!" Shinpachi yelled, his anger reaching his peak as he thought more and more about what occurred at the shop.

"But it's true! Samurai Reborn is amazing! The fighting scenes always get me so pumped!" Kagura cheered as she threw a few punches.

Shinpachi sighed and opened the door of the shop. "Gin-san we're back! Sorry we took so long."

"You didn't forget my ice cream did you?," Gintoki asked tiredly.

"It's here," Shinpachi responded.

"Gin-chan look at what the shop owner gave us!" Kagura yelled as she ran past Shinpachi eager to show Gintoki her new toy. She spotted Gintoki's hair from the back of the couch and ran towards the living room while Shinpachi headed towards the table to set the groceries down.

Gintoki made sure Hijikata was sitting securely in his lap, before turning to look at Kagura.

"Look Gin-chan it's a justaway." Kagura said as she held up a justaway keychain. "The shop owner gave it to us as thanks for filling in. We"- Kagura stopped when she noticed the sleeping child in Gintoki's lap. Shinpachi walked up next to Kagura and stared at the child as well. Both of them rubbed their eyes simultaneously and looked at the same spot again. Shinpachi was the first one to speak.

"Um Gin-san whose child is that?"

Gintoki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Who knows who the poor parents were, but this kid is Oogushi-kun."

Shinpachi looked at him with a puzzled expression and asked, "Oogushi-kun? You mean Hijikata-san?! The demon vice commander of the Shinsengumi, **that** Hijikata-san?! That's his child?!"

Kagura looked closely at the child in Gintoki's lap. "It sure does look a lot like him. Heh, even with such a scary face, it seems mayora is still able to get around, ne Gin-san."

Gin-chan hit Kagura on the head, "No! Don't you two listen! This child **is **Oogushi-kun!"

Shinpachi looked from the child to Gintoki. "Gin-san are telling us that Hijikata-san turned into a child!"

"YES!"

Kagura stopped trying to soothe the bump on her head, and looked at the child once more.

"Oooooooooo," Kagrua said amazed, yet accepting of the whole situation while Shinpachi was still in denial.

_'Gin-san wouldn't lie about something like that, right?! But how can this be the real Hijikata-san',_ Shinpachi thought as he continued to stare at the child. "Gin-san are you really sure this is him? I mean how could this happen?!"

"I don't know! Your sister delivered him to me saying he was Oogushi-kun, and that chief gorilla-san asked her to watch him," Gintoki said as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"My sister?," Shinpachi asked.

Gin-san nodded. "I was just as confused as you. Poor Gin-san doesn't have all the answers you know!"

"What are we going to do Gin-chan? Kagura asked. "This is like Dragonball GT, when Emperor Pilaf used the dragon balls to turn Goku into a child again. That's it! I say we go look for the dragonballs, and then we can ask the dragon to turn him back, or better yet we can wish for for a lifetime supply of sukonbu!"

"Are you an idiot!" Gintoki yelled as he hit her on the head once more. "Gintama doesn't have dragonballs, and even if it did why would we waste our wish on something stupid like that!

"Sukonbu isn't stupid!" Kagura yelled before continuing on with her suggestion. "Think about it, Gin-chan! If we just change the title to Kintama, we could definitely find some golden balls and you could also wish for straight hair!"

"What kind of balls are you thinking of?! You're not old enough to have those wishes granted yet! Besides, the dragon only grants one wish, idiot!"

Shinpachi sighed and shook his head as the two of them argued and decided to make a suggestion. "Listen you guys, I say that tomorrow we go to the Shinsengumi and find out what happened. Maybe we can help them find out who did this."

"Oooh no. Why do we have to help?" Gintoki complained as he casually picked a buger from his nose and flicked it away. "It's already enough that I have to babysit Oogushi-kun, here. There's no way I'm going out to look for more trouble. Besides, I'm so tired. I haven't gotten to take a proper nap all day."

_'Is the main character suppose to say these things?' _Shinpachi thought as he watched his boss recline further back into the couch emphasizing his decision not to move.

"Fine, I'll go ask my sister about the situation when she comes home from work." Shinpachi sighed deciding it would be best if he tried to find out more about what happened on his own. "It's late, so I'm going home. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Shinpachi said as he headed towards the door. "See you guys later", he called before he left.

When Gintoki and Kagura heard the door shut, they both looked down at Hijikata who was now wide-awake. Hijikata returned Kagura's curious gaze with a inquisitive expression of his own, and the two locked gazes, neither one backing down.

Gintoki ran a hand through his hair, as he was becoming increasingly annoyed with the two.

"Okay!" Gintoki yelled while getting up from the couch, taking Hijikata with him. Gintoki held Hijikata in one arm and grabbed the groceries sitting on the table with the other as he headed to the kitchen preparing to get something to eat.

"Kagura have you eaten yet?" Gintoki asked.

As if on que Kagura's stomach growled loudly. "Nuh-uh." Kagura responded as she followed Gintoki into the kitchen.

Gintoki set Hijikata down on the floor, allowing him to walk around while he and Kagura rummaged through the groceries. Kagura collected all the boxes of sukonbu from the bags before sitting on the floor next to the kotatsu.

"Hmm let's see if there's anything in here Oogushi-kun can eat," Gintoki said as he took out the food from each bag. Gintoki was happy to find that they bought him more strawberry milk and quickly thought against giving it to Hijikata.

"Strawberry milk should only be given to those who can fully appreciate it's divine flavor." Gintoki placed the strawberry milk aside. "Hey Kagura check in the fridge to see if we have any regular milk." Gintoki said as he continued rummaging through the bags.

When he heard no response Gintoki looked around for Kagura and spotted her crouching on the floor trying to coax Hijikata into eating a piece of sukonbu. "Come on, eat this so you can become big and strong. You will become like a whole new person."

Gintoki swiped the piece of sukonbu from her hands and hit her on the head. "He's already like a whole knew person! Besides, he can't eat this crap! Now will you please check the fridge for some milk!"

"But what's wrong with this milk, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked as she grabbed the strawberry milk from the counter and opened it.

Gin-san quickly grabbed the milk from her hands. "There's no way he's getting my precious strawberry milk!"

Gintoki stilled as he felt the liquid substance running down his hand and refused to turn and look at the squished carton in his grip.

Kagura watched the droplets fall to the ground and crouched down to make circles in the puddle it created. Gintoki remained still, a dark shadow over his eyes, veiling the burning anger he felt at losing his precious milk.

* * *

_Several hours later_

Gintoki sat on his futon and watched Hijikata who was sitting in his lap, playing with his toes. Gintoki grinned mischievously before he grabbed his sides and tickled him. Hijikata let out a squeal of laughter and after a few seconds Gintoki stopped in fear of waking up Kagura. Gintoki rolled onto his back, lifting Hijikata into the air causing him to yelp at the unexpected movement. Hijkata looked at Gintoki curiously before reaching his arms out towards the silver curly strands of hair eager to touch them.

Gintoki chuckled and set Hijikata down on his stomach. He grabbed his little hands and analyzed them, marveling at the fact that not too long ago those hands could easily fit in his.

"Gin! Gin!" Hijikata said happily as he bounced up and down on Gintoki's stomach.

"Gintoki eyes opened wide as he stared at the child in suprise.

"What...did you say?..."

"Gin!"

The older Hijikata had never called him by his first name, not even during sex. Gintoki wondered at times if Hijikata even knew his name. And now here he was, a two year old, saying...well part of his name.

"Say it again."

"Gin!"

"Now say Gintoki, " Gintoki suggested eagerly.

"Gintohee."

"Gin-to-ki."

"Gin-to-hee."

Gintoki sighed, "Gin is close enough."

"Tosi" Gintoki looked at Hijikata and saw him pointing at himself with a big grin. Gintoki smiled as well.

"Hai... hello Toshi."

Gintoki noticed Hijikata yawning, and so he lifted him off of his stomach to place him on the futon. Hijikata crawled closer to Gintoki when he pulled the blankets up towards them. Gintoki looked down and was surprised to see Hijikata snuggling against his side. He smiled when Hijikata peeked at him from under the covers before quickly hiding underneath them.

Gintoki laughed before also getting comfortable under the covers and going to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning_

Otae and Shinpachi entered the do-it-all shop and Shinpachi sighed when heard nothing but complete silence. He knew very well that meant everyone was still asleep.

"Jeez it's already noon," Shinpachi mumbled as he headed towards Kagura's closet. Shinpachi slid open Kagura's closet door as he walked by.

"Come on Kagura-chan it's time to wakeup!"

After walking a couple of steps, Shinpachi stopped instantly and knew something wasn't right when he didn't hear a groan or a complaint in response. He returned to the closet and saw that it was empty.

"Huh?"

"Shin-chan, look at this." Otae called as she picked up the note on the table, that read:

**Went to go pick up Sadaharu. Be back soon – Kagura.**

"Went to go pick up Sadaharu? Actually now that I think about I haven't seen him around lately," Shinpachi said as he looked around the room.

"Well in that case, I'll prepare something to eat for when they get back," Otae suggested as she headed towards their kitchen.

Shinpachi felt a slight ache in his stomach in response to the suggestion.

"Wait! Um how about I prepare lunch, and you can rest. I mean you must still be tired from working so late last night."

"Nonsense, I promised I would help as much as I can when I'm not at work, and that's what I'm going to do.

_'I'm sorry guys'_, Shinpachi thought as he slowly followed his sister into the kitchen.

* * *

"Sir, apparently your dog has been in this park for about 3 days now, and has been barking and growling at anyone who goes near that slide! We have received many complaints from mothers saying they no longer feel safe letting their kids play at this park. We are asking that you pay a fine to compensate for all the trouble you've caused, or your dog will be taken away! Sir are you listening?!," the security officer yelled.

Gintoki rubbed his sleepy eyes and tried to focus on what the policeman was yelling at him about.

He looked over the policeman's shoulder as he continued ranting, and watched as Kagura tried to pull Sadaharu away from the slide. Gintoki turned back to the security officer and glared at the man, as his voice became louder and louder, making him more irritated.

_'Why won't this guy shut up? Ugh, I can't take much more of this. I could really go for something sweet right about now. Why do I even have to be here?!'_

_**Flashback/Earlier that morning**_

_"I hope Sadaharu is okay. The man on the phone sounded really angry Gin-chan. We need to hurry!," Kagura said as she tugged on Gintoki's arm encouraging him to move faster towards the park._

_Gintoki lifted an arm to block out the sun from his sensitive, sleepy eyes._

_"Why do we have to go get him NOW! Why can't you and Shinpachi understand Gin-san needs his rest? Look Oogushi-kun gets the idea, Gintoki said as he pointed to the sleeping child strapped to his back. I'm not filled with an unlimited amount of energy like you two. I'm sure Sadaharu was just out getting lucky with some poor lady's mutt or somethin. Why do I have to come with you to pick him up!"_

_"We don't know what could have happened to him and so I may need your help. Now hurry up Gin-chan!," Kagura said as she ran down the sidewalk practically dragging Gintoki along with her._

_**Flashback/End**_

"SIR ARE YOU LISTENING!"

"Oi, Oi Shut up! Your voice is too loud!' Gintoki yelled as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Excuse me?! How dare you talk to an officer that way!"

Gintoki paused when he felt something move on his back and looked over his shoulder at Hijikata who was starting to wake up.

"Now look at what you did. He's waking up." Gintoki said as he pointed to the child tied to his back. Hijikata yawned, and rubbed his eyes before looking around at his surroundings. Hijikata tilted his and looked at Gintoki questioningly.

"Gin?"

"Gin-chan! I need your help!," Kagura called as she continued trying to pull Saduahru away from the slide.

"Come on Sadaharu, I promise you they will be safe," Kagura said to Sadaharu as she looked down at the baby birds under the slide, and then back at Sadaharu who was growling at the angry mothers and their frightened children.

"What is going on?" Gintoki asked, exasperation clearly evident in his tone.

"Gin-san, Sadaharu was just trying to protect the baby birds," Kagura explained as she pointed to the birds under the slide.

"WHAT?! All this commotion was caused because of a bunch of stupid birds!" Gintoki closed his eyes and sighed before tending to the situation. Gintoki looked around and saw the nest on top of the slide, which he assumed must have fallen from the tree above them.

"Hey you two! What are you doing?!" The policeman yelled as he approached them.

Gintoki turned around and saw the policeman approaching them before quickly turning back to Kagura. "Listen, I'll take care of Sadaharu. Just put the birds in the nest and place them back in the tree."

Kagura nodded and did as she was told. Gintoki took Sadaharu's leash and turned towards the security officer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOIN'?"

"We're taking care of the situation! We'll be gone and out of your hair in a couple of seconds, so stop yelling baldy!"

"BALDY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING BALDY!"

"IM CALLING **YOU** A BALDY, BALDY!

"Gin-chan I'm done!" Kagura called from above the tree. Sadaharu heard the birds happily chirping and looked up towards the tree branch where he saw them in their nest next to Kagura who was waving and grinning.

Sadaharu finally got up from his sitting position and turned towards the branch, barking happily. Kagura jumped down from the branch and hugged Sadaharu.

"Listen buddy! I don't have time to sit here and argue with you! Now, are you gonna pay the fine or not?" The officer asked.

Gintoki turned to the officer, confused. "Fine? I don't have any money."

The policeman was on the verge of exploding, until one of the mothers came up with a suggestion.

"We see now that the dog was just protecting the baby birds, however he still caused a lot of trouble, and so all we ask is that they just do a little community service. This park has gotten a little dirty these past few days so how about they just pick up the trash."

The policeman looked around and saw all the mothers nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay if that's what you want." The officer turned back to Gintoki. "There you have it. As payment, you are required to pick up all the trash in the park."

"WHAT!" Gintoki turned to Kagura with murderous eyes but his anger vanished when he saw how happy she was playing with Sadaharu in the park. The other children who were once frightened went over to join Sadaharu and Kagura.

"I can take care of your child while your cleaning the park," the same women who suggested trash duty offered.

Gintoki sighed and unstrapped Hijikata from his back before passing him to the women. Hijikata pouted when he was placed in the women's arms, and reached out a chubby hand towards Gintoki, silently asking him to take him back.

"You're such good boy aren't you? And so cute too!" The women cooed and Gintoki laughed when he saw Hijikata glare at the lady.

"Here are your supplies. Get to work!," the policeman said rudely as he handed Gintoki a bucket, and a large clamp. "I'll be taking my leave now. I hope NOT to see YOU guys any time soon!"

The policeman turned towards the ladies and wished them a good day before leaving. Gintoki grumbled before starting to slowly pick up trash while setting out on his real goal of finding a hidden place where he could take a nap.

* * *

Three ronin stood in front of a bakery dressed as cakes while selling free samples to advertise for the bakery they were currently working for in disguise. The bakery opened a week ago near the area they first met Hijikata, allowing them to search for him without gaining the attention of those around.

"Boss! The Shinsengumi were everywhere yesterday! No doubt trying to find out about their precious vice commander. But there weren't any around today, and we haven't seen hide or hair of the Vice Commander either! Perhaps that potion actually worked!" One of the ronin whispered excitedly.

"Of course it worked you fool. Now tonight we will meet with the others to finalize our plan to infiltrate the barracks and destroy the Shinsengumi! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"Boss!" The two ronin yelled simultaneously as they both put a hand over their boss' mouth. People walking down the sidewalk stopped to stare at the three strange men dressed in colorful costumes.

"Boss! The reason we got this job at the bakery is so that we can check out this area without looking too suspicious remember?"

The boss ripped his partners' hands from his mouth. "I know very well why we're here you idiots! Now stop foolin' around and help me give away these free samples!"

"Yes boss!"

* * *

"Wasn't that fun Gin-chan!" Kagura said happily as she and Sadaharu followed Gintoki along the sidewalk.

"NO!" Gintoki yelled and winced as he rubbed the sensitive bruises on his face. "Those crazy women didn't have to hit so hard. I wasn't even napping that long!"

Kagura looked around and saw that they were not heading towards home.

"Gin-chan, where are we going?"

"Poor Gin-san hasn't had his daily supply of sugar, and so we are going to make a quick stop before we head home." Gintoki turned towards Hijikata to make sure he was okay before turning back around to survey the area.

"Let's see…where is it," Gintoki said as looked around for the nearby bakery that recently opened. _'Ah, there it is.'_

When he spotted the shop he saw two men, dressed as cakes, standing in front the bakery giving away free samples to a large crowd.

"Jeez, this place has gotten really popular."

Gintoki stopped behind the large crowd, trying to determine the easiest way to get past the people at the front door.

"Kagura, you stay out here with Sadaharu, while I go in and-," When Gintoki turned towards Kagura he saw she was missing.

"Hey, little girl! You can't take all those samples!"

Gintoki turned towards the sample table and saw Kagura and Sadaharu scarfing down the free samples. Gintoki hurriedly slipped into the bakery before people realized they were with him.

The shop owner turned towards the door when she heard the bell ring signaling that another customer had come in.

"Welcome sir- Oh hello Sakata-san. Back again I see. What can I get you? Strawberry Parfait?"

"Hello Haori-san. Nah, I'll just take a vanilla ice cream cone today," Gintoki said with a tired sigh as he sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Ha ha, you look worn out. It wouldn't have anything to do with that kid on your back would it? Is he yours?"

"Nope, I'm babysitting him for someone else." Gintoki removed Hijikata from his back and held him in his arms.

"Well that's very kind of you. Has the little guy eaten yet? How about some fresh milk? It's on the house."

"You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, I love children and this little one is just adorable! And he seems pretty fond of you too."

Hijikata laughed as he pulled on Gintoki's cheeks making him look as if he was smiling. Gintoki took the hands away from his face and held them in his own as he bounced Hijikata up and down on one knee.

"Yeah I can only hope he feels the same way when he's older."

"All kids reach that rebellious phase, but if you treat em' well they're bound to love ya till the end of time. That's what I think!"

Gintoki looked out the window, lost in his thoughts, but his attention quickly shifted to one of the men in the cake outfit trying to pull his partner's head out of Sadahura's mouth while Kagura continued devouring the sample cakes on the table. Gintoki sweatdropped as he watched the scene.

"Where did you find those two?" Gintoki asked Haori as he continued looking out the window.

"Hm? Oh you mean those men selling samples. There should be three of them actually. I think the other one went to use the restroom. It's a funny story actually. They came in asking me for a job this morning. They looked so pathetic, I just couldn't say no to them."

"That sympathy will get you in trouble one day."

"Ha ha, you think so? Well then I hope some silver-haired hero will burst in and save this humble bakery and its lovely owner."

"Ha," Gintoki smiled and looked down at Hijikata who was smiling up at him. "What are you so happy about shrimp?"

"Gin is happy!" Hijikata responded cheerfully.

Gintoki eyes widened slightly before he smiled even wider and laughed.

"I guess you could say that."

Haori smiled at the both of them before setting their orders on the counter. "Here is your vanilla ice cream cone and a fresh bottle of milk."

"Thanks Haori-san."

"Any time. Please take of yourself, Gin-san."

"Hai." Gintoki responded as he got up and left the shop.

"Get this dog off my head!," the muffled voice of the ronin rang out as his partner tried hard to pull him out of Sadaharu's mouth.

"I'm trying!"

"Mmmm these cakes are so delicious." Kagura said as she licked the cake crumbs off her fingers.

"Kagura it's time to go." Gintoki said taking several happy licks of his ice cream cone.

Kagura looked up and smiled at Gintoki. "Okay, Sadaharu come on." Sadaharu released the man's head and walked over to Kagura.

Once the man recovered, he turned to yell at them. "You crazy brat, get over here and I'l-" the ronin stopped yelling when he noticed the child on Gintoki's back.

His partner looked at him before following his gaze, and also went completely still when he noticed the child.

Kagura stuck out her tongue at both, while Gintoki quickly apologized before they both walked off. Hijikata continued drinking from his bottle as he curiously turned around to look at the two men behind the table.

"You don't think that was..."

"WE HAVE TO TELL THE BOSS!"

The two ronin quickly ran towards the bathroom and began banging on the door surprising Haori and the customers sitting at the tables.

"What are you two doing?!" Haori asked them as she left the counter to investigate.

"Um sorry mam, but we have to talk to our friend." One of the ronin replied nervously. As if on cue, their boss exited the bathroom trying to get his cake costume back on.

"Dammit! Can't a man even use the bathroom in peace!"

"Sorry boss, but we saw **him**."

"Him? Him who?!" The boss replied.

"The vice commander!" The boss covered both of their mouths with his hands and smiled innocently at Haori who was giving them a look of suspicion.

Although curious of their conversation, Haori turned around and headed towards the counter when he she heard the arrival of another customer.

"You idiots, come on we have to discuss this outside." The boss said as he pulled them outside.

As Haori spoke with the customer, her eyes followed the men as they ran outside the shop.

Once they were outside, the boss let go of their mouths. "Now what do you mean you saw the Vice-commander! We gave him the potions remember! He should be dead!"

'Well..." the two ronin replied as they looked at each other hesitantly.

"When we saw him, he was umm.."

"WHAT!?" the boss yelled, quickly losing his patience.

"A child!" They both yelled at the same time.

"A child?! What are you guys talking about?!"

"We saw a child who looked exactly like the vice commander! The hair, the eyes, everything!," one of the ronin yelled.

"He was like a chibi form of the vice commander!," the other ronin yelled.

"This is absolute nonsense!"

"But boss!"

"Look, hypothetically speaking, if this child was him, it's not like he could do anything in his current state. Until we see the REAL Vice commander, we will stick to our plan, okay. Now I expect to see you two tonight!"

"Yes Boss!"

* * *

Ha ha, I don't know if anyone caught my Katekyo Hitman Reborn reference! (instead Samurai Reborn, tee hee) Every should go read it. It's amazing! And of course keep watching Gintama! Welp, that's chapter 3. This one was a long one, I thought it should be in apology for the long wait. Sorry about that! But while your waiting for chap. 4, feel free to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Chibi-fied**

**Disclaimer: My life belongs to Gintama, and Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.**

**Rating: M**

**I hope everyone enjoys chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

**"**We're home", Gintoki called dispassionately.

"Welcome home," Shinpachi responded automatically. Gintoki entered the living room and placed Hijikata on the couch, next to Shinpachi, before heading to the other couch to lie down.

"Ne Gin-san did you find Sadaharu?," Shinpachi asked as he watched Gintoki make his way over to the couch across from him.

Shinpachi found his answer when a large dog entered the room, knocking Gintoki on the floor. Sadaharu sat on Gintoki and barked happily making it known to everyone in the room he was home.

"Gmph fmoph mi," Gintoki's grumbled incoherently as he struggled to lift his head out of the floorboard and from under Sadaharu's large paw. Shinpachi looked up and saw Kagura standing next to Sadaharu with a proud grin on her face.

"We found Sadaharu in the park protecting a nest of baby birds," Kagura said as she turned to Sadaharu to give him a big hug. "Mama is so proud of you Sadaharu."

Shinpachi sweatdropped when Gintoki's head was smashed into the floorboard once again after he had managed to lift it a couple of inches off the floor.

"I'm glad that you found him," Otae said as she entered the living room.

"Big sis! What are you doing here?" Kagura asked as she left Sadaharu's side to sit on the unoccupied couch. Sadaharu followed her, allowing Gintoki the freedom to move.

"I'm here to help with Hijikata-kun." Otae responded before turning to look at Gintoki. "How have things been Gin-san?"

Gintoki grumbled in response and rubbed his sore back as he slowly got up.

From the corner of his eye, Shinpachi saw Hijikata struggling to get off the edge of couch and onto the floor so he leaned over to assist him. Shinpachi was vey amused to see Hijikata make his way over to Gintoki and attach himself to his leg.

Otae giggled. "It seems you two have done some bonding while I was gone."

Gintoki watched Hijikata tug at the end of his white kimono with an impassive expression before reaching down to pick him up with an annoyed sigh.

"I honestly don't know how much longer I can take this."

"I would think that you'd be happy Hijikata-kun is paying so much attention to you," Otae said, pure innocence coating her voice.

Gintoki knew there was a cheeky grin hidden behind that innocent smile.

"Oi don't lump this ball of trouble in with Oogushi-kun."

Kagura interrupted them when the smell of food reached her nose. "Food!" she announced excitedly as she ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, Shin-chan and I prepared some lunch for you guys," Otae said, as she followed Kagura into the kitchen.

Gintoki clutched his stomach in response and a shadow of doom appeared on over his eyes. _'W-wait a minute. C-calm down Gin-san. There's no reason to try and escape just yet. Shinpachi helped so maybe....'_ Gintoki turned to Shinpachi inwardly hoping that he had managed to salvage something from Otae's clutches. Shinpachi saw the unspoken question in Gintoki's eyes and shook his head in response, silently telling him that all was lost.

From the corner of his eye Gintoki saw Otae coming back into the living room and decided to make his escape.

"Ooooh! Gin-san's head is aching!" Gintoki announced suddenly. He cleared his throat hoping to cover up the panic in his voice before continuing. "It's probably best I go to sleep for tonight."

Gin-san placed Hijikata in Shinpachi's arms as he went by, much to Hijikata's dismay, and swiftly went past Otae towards his bedroom hoping to make a quick escape.

Just when he thought he was home free, a hand suddenly grabbed him by the back of the collar stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Gin-san without at least trying one bite.** Where do you think you're going, you pathetic scum. **Shinpachi and I worked very hard to make this lunch. **You think time and effort just grows on trees you lazy bastard. **It would be rude of you not to try at least one bite. **Either get in that kitchen or I promise that you'll never have to worry about eating ever again.**" Otae's voice was filled with pure innocence, but Gin-san could hear the other, more sinister voice revealing the words she was really saying.

"Nooooooo! Shinpachi-kun! Help me! SHINPACHI!" Gintoki yelled as he struggled to get out of the inhumane grip dragging him towards the kitchen.

Shinpachi could only watch as his sister dragged Gintoki away and waved solemnly when they disappeared into the kitchen.

"SHINPAAAAACHIIIIIII!"

* * *

Everyone was eerily quiet as they stared at the unidentifiable substance laid out on the table. Otae was oblivious to the tense atmosphere and smiled as she waited for someone to take the first bite. Hijikata sat in Gintoki's lap analyzing the burnt substance with caution. Although hungry, he knew instinctively that if he were to eat it something bad would happen. Kagura picked up the substance and analyzed it in order to try and find the best way to go about eating it.

Meanwhile, a mental struggle had already begun between Shinpachi and Gintoki as they exchanged words telepathically.

_'Shinpachi! How could you betray us like this? I know we made fun of you in the past, but that's all behind us right?...right?! Help meeee! Why did you let this demon into my kitchen? Huh? You're supposed to be the smart one? Are those glasses just for show? This is all your fault, four eyes! If anyone deserves to eat this crap it's you!"_

_'What kind of way is that to ask for help! Besides what could I have done?! You try stopping her next time and I'll gladly commit seppuku for my actions!'_

_'Where's the food you made? Huh? You helped didn't you? Surely you were able to grab something! You hid it somewhere didn't you?!'_

_'I thought I made it clear earlier there was nothing I could do! She only let me set up the table! Sis made all the food!'_

_'AAAAAAAAAAH! How are we gonna get out of here?! Wait, this is all your fault Shinpachi so the least you could do is distract her while the rest of us escape!'_

_'Oi! You heartless bastard I'm just as much a victim as you guys are!'_

_'Fine, fine. Listen, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. If we put our heads together I'm sure we can think of something.'_

_'Yes I think that's a good idea, so-'_

SFX: CRUNCH CRUNCH

Gintoki and Shinpachi turned towards the source of the loud crunching and watched as Kagura struggled to chew the burnt substance.

"I-it's..not..so bad," Kagura said while struggling to maintain a convincing smile.

_'Why are you trying so hard, idiot?!"_ Shinpachi and Gintoki thought simultaneously as they watched her eat the burnt substance in horror.

"What are you doing idiot?! Do you want to die?!," Gintoki whispered to her, but before he could knock the substance out of her hands, Kagura went completely still and her face turned an unsightly shade of green before keeling over.

" Oiiiii! Kaguraaaaaa!" Gintoki placed Hijikata in his seat before rushing over to her side next to Shinpachi.

"Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan please, wake up!," Shinpachi cried as he shook her immobile form.

"Kagura! Kaguraaaa!," Gintoki yelled as he watched Shinpachi try and shake her awake.

Kagura struggled to open her heavy eyelids and looked around until her eyes came to rest on the two men sitting beside her.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi..." Kagura called weakly.

"Kagura-chan? Are you alright?!," Shinpachi asked, concern written all over his features.

"Please you guys…I…_cough cough.._"

"Kagura!"

"I want to finished this…..," Kagura turned her head towards the burnt substance in her hand, "so please….please….put it away for later," Kagura finished with her last breath before closing her eyes once more.

"Kaguraaaaaa!," they both cried dramatically.

"Sister! Call an ambulance! Hurry!" Shinpachi cried.

"Nonsense, you guys are just overreacting. It's only natural to be sleepy after eating such a big meal, ne?" Otae replied with a smile ignoring the shadows of doom hovering over their faces.

_'No, your wrong. It only took one bite before she fell into an eternal sleep,'_ they both thought simultaneously.

"Now come on you guys, hurry up and finish eating so that we can move on to dessert. This time I tried a new recipe to make the eggs taste even sweeter," Otae said happily obviously thrilled with her new discovery.

"GYAAAAH! I'M SORRY SHINPACHI-KUN!" Gintoki yelled as he quickly grabbed Hijikata and made his way out the kitchen at the speed of light. Gintoki ran out of the house and into the familiar streets of Kabuki town not stopping until he no longer feel the evil aura of the gorilla woman and her lethal cooking. When Gintoki stopped to catch his breath, he looked around and noticed he was by the local park. He spotted a bench further down the street and quickly made his way towards it. When he sat down, he placed Hijikata on his lap before slumping against the back of the bench with a tired sigh.

"What is going on today?! Why is everyone out to get me? Somehow this is all your fault," Gintoki said as he looked down at Hijikata who was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?!," Gintoki asked not wanting to believe this reaction was caused by what he had said.

Hijikata sniffled but otherwise made no response as more tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. Gintoki sighed and gently cradled his cheek before using his thumb to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. None of this is your fault, okay? Gin-san didn't mean what he said."

Gintoki was surprised to hear Hijikata's stomach growl loudly in response. Hijikata sniffled and looked away as he tugged on one of his strands of hair in embarrassment. Gintoki smiled and ruffled Hijikata's hair in response. _'So that's why he was crying.'_

"Yeah, I'm starving too. Let's see what I got." Gintoki reached into the folds of his kimono, and searched around, hoping to find something to nibble on. He grinned when he found a red bean paste bun that had never been opened. Gintoki tore open the wrapper, and split the bun into two pieces, giving Hijikata the larger one.

Gintoki watched amusedly as Hijikata slowly took his first bite, and chuckled when his eyes lit up with delight before eagerly chomping down the rest. Gintoki finished off his last piece as well, before tending to Hijikata. He gently used his thumb to wipe off the crumbs on the side of his mouth, before turning to the ones that had fallen on his shirt. Hijikata yawned widely and turned his attention to the torn wrapper for a momentary source of entertainment. Gintoki watched his actions with a small smile and took a moment to relish the rare peaceful moment he had with Hijikata. In doing so, Gintoki couldn't help but think back to a similar afternoon he had spent with Hijikata not too long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Gintoki and Hijikata sat together outside, on a wooden bench located near a small food stand they had stopped to get lunch at. Gintoki was enjoying a vanilla ice cream cone while Hijikata was happily eating his usual Hijikata special, a bowl of rice covered in mayonnaise._

_Gintoki enjoyed his little dates with Hijikata - even though he would definitely kill him for even suggesting this was a date- and cherished the rare times their meetings didn't lead to fighting. When Gintoki finished his ice cream he turned to Hijikata, who was still scarfing down his rice and mayonnaise, and made a face as if he were about to be ill. _

_'How does he stomach that crap?!,' he thought, quickly averting his eyes to rid himself of the disgusting image. Gintoki tore his eyes away to instead, appreciate Hijikata's current change of attire. Gintoki loved seeing Hijikata in the black kimono he wore on his days off. Not only did it serve as a reminder that he was spending his precious day off with him, but he also noticed that Hijikata was less tense and somewhat off-guard when he wasn't in uniform making for a calmer and happier Oogushi-kun. _

_'Plus', the perverted part of his mind added, 'I get to see more of that well-toned body of his.' Gintoki inwardly grinned as he let his eyes wander over the revealed areas of skin. The sash around Hijikata's waist was somewhat loose allowing Gintoki to see more of his chest, and from the angle he was sitting at Gintoki could see a nipple hiding behind the loose folds. His eyes continued to roam further down following the V shaped path created by the inner folds of his kimono; a path that started from Hijikata's broad shoulders, and closed shut just below his stomach allowing him to see a small glimpse of the taut, lean muscles that rested there. Gintoki's eyes traveled back up to his neck coming to focus on the slowly fading mark located on the base. Gintoki expected the mark to be completely gone by tomorrow and resisted the urge to grab Hijikata and litter similar marks all over his body for everyone to see._

_'Perhaps then those irritating bimbos at the damn snack bar would stop flirting with __**my**__ Oogushi-kun,' Gintoki thought as he inwardly seethed before his eyes widened in realization. Gintoki stared at Hijikata for a couple of seconds before turning away to look at the sky with a blank expression._

_'My Oogushi-kun huh?.......I really am an idiot,' Gintoki concluded with a tired sigh. Gintoki was fully aware he was in love with man sitting next to him, but he was also aware that if he were to confess, he could potentially lose the object of his affections forever. Even though Gintoki could see Hijikata harbored some feelings for him as well, he knew Hijikata would never allow himself to follow through with those feelings let alone acknowledge them._

_**"I refuse to become attached…not to you or anything else that will prevent me from doing my job. The Shinsengumi is all need."**_

_'Aaaahhh how troublesome!' Gintoki complained while trying clear his mind of all the depressing thoughts._

_Gintoki glanced at Hijikata and sighed. 'Jeez, when did all this happen? When did I start becoming so pathetic? This is all your fault Oogushi-kun.'_

_Gintoki looked at the sky with his usual apathetic expression, with the exception of dull red eyes that now held several emotions._

_Hijikata let out a deep breath of satisfaction as he placed the chopsticks in the empty bowl, before setting the bowl down on the unoccupied space beside him. He reached into the folds of his kimono and pulled out his mayonnaise lighter and a cigarette. Hijikata placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking only a few seconds to relish in its calming effect before turning towards his companion. _

_Hijikata was about to tell Gintoki he was ready to leave, but stopped when he noticed that he wasn't paying attention at all but was instead staring off into the clouds. Hijikata opened his mouth preparing to yell at Gintoki but his voice instantly died in his throat when he saw the look in his eyes. His eyes held a hint of sadness and longing, feelings that seemed so out of place for a man who always seemed to have an air about him that exuded nothing but insufferable overconfidence or indifference._

_Gintoki snapped from his thoughts when he felt a pair of eyes watching him and turned towards Hijikata who was staring at him, silently questioning him. Although his face held an annoyed expression, Gintoki could see the concern in his eyes._

_Gintoki grinned all traces of his previous feelings gone as he, once again, had an air of confidence about him. "I'm flattered Oogushi-kun is so enraptured with Gin-san's beautiful face. Though it's only natural, I guess."_

_Hijikata's eyes no longer held anymore traces of concern and Gintoki watched, fascinated, as they turned a darker shade of blue and narrowed into piercing slits of unrestrained anger. _

_"Who in their right mind would want to stare at your ugly mug, you idiot! I was going to tell you to get that empty head of yours out of the clouds so that we can go, but you can sit there all day for all I care! I'm leaving, see ya!"_

_"Ah wait Oogushi-kun! Where are you going?" Gintoki asked as he jogged to catch up with Hijikata's quick strides._

_"Back to the barracks of course! I'm tired of looking at you!"_

_"Aw don't be like that Oogushi-kun. I was just joking. Besides there's one more place I want to take you to. I heard this place has the best dango in town!" Gintoki said as he grabbed Hijikata's hand and pulled him along._

_" Oi! Let go of my hand you insufferable bastard!," Hijikata yelled, and scowled when Gintoki's grip only tightened further, but made no attempt to try and pull away._

_"Aww I love you too To-shi-rou-kun." Gintoki said in a sing-songy voice as he continued to pull Hijikata, who was now blushing profusely, towards their destination._

_"B-bastard don't call me that!" Hijikata said as he looked away trying to hide the obvious shades of red staining his cheeks and continued letting Gintoki drag him along._

_Gintoki smiled a little, but his eyes still held traces of longing as he looked forwards towards their destination._

_**Flashback End**_

Gintoki snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden weight fall on his chest and when he looked down he saw that Hijkata had fallen asleep on his chest. Gintoki smiled sadly, as the familiar feeling of longing crept its way into his heart. Gintoki gently grabbed hold of Hijikata's small hands as he attempted to detach them from his kimono. Hijikata let out a small sound of protest and tightened his grip further in response before falling back asleep.

"Oi, oi what's with all this affection lately," Gintoki complained, though there wasn't any irritation in his voice. He ran both hands through his hair in frustration and turned to look at the sky once more.

"You probably won't remember any of this will you Oogushi-kun? All my hard work and care will have been for nothing. Ah Gin-san is so unfortunate," Gintoki finished with a dramatic sigh.

Gintoki looked down again when he felt something move against his chest and saw Hijikata nuzzling him in his sleep, while muttering something incoherent.

Gintoki reached down and cradled Hijikata's face in both of his hands before guiding his head upwards towards his face. Gintoki took a moment to analyze Hijikata's peaceful expression before laying a soft kiss on his forehead. Gintoki tilted his head low enough so that he could plant another kiss on top of the unruly mop of hair. Gintoki closed his eyes and kept his face nestled in Hijikata's hair.

"I love you Hijikata" Gintoki whispered before lifting his head and watched as Hijikata nuzzled his chest once more.

Gintoki sighed one last time before standing up with Hijikata in his arms and heading back to the do it all shop.

* * *

Shinpachi listened silently to his sister's rantings while he finished washing the last of the dishes.

"Can you believe that man?! How rude of him. He didn't even eat one bite and then had the nerve to take Hijikata-kun with him before he had the chance to eat. I swear that man thinks of no one but him self," Otae finished with a dramatic huff.

'Well, Gin-san did bring Hijikata-san with him when he escaped so one could assume he wasn't thinking entirely of himself,' Shinpachi thought, reluctantly defending his boss who had just left him there to fend for himself. Shinpachi wisely kept his mouth shut though and continued doing the dishes.

"Just because he doesn't take care of himself doesn't mean he should neglect taking proper take care of Hijikata-kun. I bet poor Hijikata-kun is so hungry right now," Otae continued.

SFX: CRUNCH CRUNCH

"I knew I couldn't trust that irresponsible man to take care of Toshi. Don't worry Otae-san I will make sure that man is severely punished for making you worry like this," Kondo said seriously as he chewed on the burnt food.

Both Shinpachi and Otae turned to look at the man who suddenly appeared from under the table.

The room was silent for a moment before Otae slowly got up, releasing a deadly aura that engulfed her entire body. She cracked her knuckles and eyed her victim who was cowering with fear.

"O-o-otae-san w-wait I can explain. I-I-I'm here because I have news about the investigation regarding Toshi!," Kondo finished quickly while waving his hands defensively hoping to placate his beloved.

"Shin-chan it seems this gorilla has lost its way home," Otae-san said, her voice holding nothing but false sympathy.

"You must feel miserable you poor thing. Being all alone and away from your family but do not worry I have taken it upon myself to PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!," Otae yelled as she lifted the table she had previously been sitting at.

Shinpachi quickly moved into action when he saw his sister lift the table, and grabbed her from behind trying to prevent her from throwing it.

Kondo quickly backed away until his back rested against the wall leaving him no place to run.

"Sis no! This isn't our house! Gin-san doesn't have the money to replace anything!"

"Let me go Shinpachi! We mustn't allow this poor animal to suffer anymore!," Otae yelled trying to struggle out of her little brother's hold.

"Otae-san wait!!! Please wait! It's me Kondo-san!," Kondo yelled, but rather than calming her down like he expected, it seemed the mention of his name only infuriated her more.

Gintoki entered the do it all shop and sighed when heard Shinpachi and his sister yelling in the kitchen. He wasn't surprised at all to hear Kondo's voice as well. He had just entered the living room when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Gintoki quickly set Hijikata down next to Kagura, who was still passed out on the sofa, and ran into the kitchen.

"Oi! What are you idiots doing in here?!"

"Gin-san!," Shinpachi cried in relief.

Gintoki acknowledged Shinpachi for a moment before looking around to survey the damage. Shinpachi still had his arms around Otae's waist, while she stared at her handiwork with a sense of accomplishment. Kondo's unconscious form was lying by the wall covered in pieces of the broken table. HIS broken table.

"Oiiiii! Someone's going to pay for this! What have you been doing Shinpachi?! How could you let these gorillas run around my house unsupervised?!"

Shinpachi was about to yell at Gintoki for blaming this all on him but stopped when he felt Otae's anger rise once again.

"Um sis...," Shinpachi began to question uncertainly and backed away slowly as he watched his sister turn her anger towards the oblivious perm headed idiot who was still complaining about the damage done to his kitchen.

"I return shortly only to find this crazy gorilla woman tearing apart my kitchen! Aaaah why has kami forsaken me!," Gintoki cried unaware of the bloodthirsty aura filling his kitchen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA HUUUH?" Otae yelled in a threatening voice while wearing a slightly crazed expression as she made her way towards Gintoki. Gintoki was now very much aware of the demon woman approaching him with a large deadly aura.

"Aaah n-now wait a minute. I'm the one who s-should be angry around here. Wa-ait! Doooon't! HIYYAAAAAH!"

Shinpachi sighed as he watched his sister beat the living daylights out of Gintoki in the doorway. Otae grabbed Gintoki by the collar when he tried to escape and brought him back to beat him some more. Just when she was about to deliver another blow to his face, she stopped mid-punch when she felt something hitting her leg. Otae held Gintoki's unconscious form up by the collar of his kimono, her fist feezing only inches away from his face as she looked down to see what was causing the feeling.

Hijikata stood next to her, eyes closed, as he rapidly pounded her leg with his tiny fists.

"Stop hurting Gin!" Hijikata opened his eyes and stared angrily at her leg as he pounded harder, earnestly trying to make her let go.

Otae hid a giggle behind her sleeve not wanting to show Hijikata, who was trying so hard, that his hits didn't hurt at all.

Otae dropped Gintoki's unconscious form to the floor and before Hijikata was able run over to him, Otae picked him up by the waist and held him securely in her arms to make sure he didn't fall while he was struggling to escape.

"I will spare your life otherwise Hijikata-kun will be sad," Otae said to Gintoki before turning to Shinpachi.

"Come on Shinpachi help me drag this thing into the living room," Otae said referring to Kondo's unconscious form lying under the broken pieces of the table. "We have to ring out all the information we can from him before I end his life once and for all."

Shinpachi wanted to run. He should have just stayed at home and took some personal time off, but no, here he was standing amidst all of this chaos. In the end Shinpachi just sighed and followed his sister's instructions accepting the fact that whether he stayed at home or not, this chaos that seemed to constantly surround these people would always follow him as well.

* * *

_Several minutes later_

Kagura groggily arose from the couch and promptly announced she was going to bed before crawling into her closet. Shinpachi and Otae sat on the couch Kagura had previously been sleeping on, while Kondo and Gintoki sat on the couch across from them. Gintoki wanted to go to sleep as well, very tired from having to get up so early that morning to look for Sadaharu, but was told, or more like threatened by Otae to stay awake and listen to the important information involving Hijikata.

Gintoki settled into a comfortable position on the couch while Kondo tended to Hijikata. Kondo made sure Hijikata was settled comfortably in his lap before offering him a bottle of milk. He watched as Hijikata eagerly drank the warm milk and patted him on the head affectionately before shyly looking up at Otae-san to see what she was doing.

Otae sat across from Kondo watching him with a warm smile on her face. Kondo blushed before quickly looking away.

_'She's so beautiful when she smiles,'_ Kondo thought before clearing his throat telling everyone in the room he was ready to begin.

"On the day all of this started, Hijikata had left the barracks that morning to buy some mayonnaise from the convenience store."

_'Figures,_' Gintoki thought. _'I told him his obsession for mayonnaise was dangerous to his health. If he hadn't went out to buy mayonnaise, none of this would have happened. Oogushi should really start listening to me more.'_

"A half an hour later Yamazaki came running into my room saying that some of the men had found Hijikata lying in entrance ground of the barracks. I rushed outside to see what happened for myself, and when I saw him he looked like he was suffering from a terrible fever. He was incredibly flushed and he was sweating profusely. He could barely walk on his own, so I had to practically drag him to his room. Reluctantly, I had to leave him with Yamazaki so that I could go and conduct a meeting and about 10 minutes later Yamazaki came running in to the meeting room trying to tell me that something happened to Toshi. I immediately followed Yamazaki to Toshi's room and that's where I found him as a two-year-old. Yamazaki said he had stepped out of the room for a few minutes to refill the water basin and when he returned he also found Toshi like this. So basically no one saw the transformation happen. Very soon afterwards Yamazaki set out with a squad to investigate the situation and......."

_'I can't remember if the interview with Noriaki (creator of Bleach) was going to be featured in this week's issue of Jump or next week's,_' Gintoki thought, letting his mind wander away from the report._ 'Hmm either way I have to make sure I get up early so I can get it before it sells out. Aaah why do I make myself go through all this trouble. Isn't it about time I weaned myself off of Jump for good. Well I say that now, but each week it's always "this is the last issue, I swear!" and then the next thing I know I'm waiting for next week's issue. They always manage to keep me hooked with agonizing cliffhangers, and special offers that are only available in next week's issue. Masahiko-kun (editor of Shonen Jump) sure knows what he's doing. Ah! crap! What am I doing? I should be paying attention. Once again Jump you have made me neglect my responsibilities.' _

Gintoki quickly tuned back in, focusing on what Kondo was saying.

"Well, based on that information, she's now a suspect, but I really don't see how or why she would be involved. Even so, for Toshi's sake, I cannot afford to be careless. I must think of every possible situation," Kondo exclaimed seriously.

_'OIIIII! I'm pretty sure I missed some crucial plot point information! Who is gorilla-san referring to and why is 'she' a suspect?! This is unforgivable! I'm sure my position as main character will be replaced if I keep this up!'_ Gintoki visualized the fist volume of Gintama being changed to Shintama with a picture of Shinpachi on the cover, planted in front of the background of space.

_'Oiii! Why does it have to be Shinpachi of all people! I won't allow this! But wait.,'_ Gintoki paused and let his eyes quickly sweep over the other people in the room. _'As long as they don't realize I haven't been paying attention, I'll be okay. Kagura's not here, and I'm sure she'll be curious as to what we talked about. In that case, Shinpachi will have to tell her what was said and when that time comes I'll just listen in and no one will know.'_

Gintoki mentally pat himself on the back for thinking of this new plan as he tuned in to the report once again.

"A woman and her son reported seeing a strange man standing in the middle of the sidewalk, laughing in front of the convenience store Toshi had went into. They said they didn't see Toshi around at the time, but this man is an still important suspect considering the suspicious behavior he had been exhibiting. The woman said she wasn't really paying attention to any facial details, but she remembered he was wearing a convenience store uniform. Her son had little information as well, and had just described the man as 'tall and hairy."

Gintoki briefly entertained the thought that this mysterious man may have been a relative of Kondo, before letting his mind wander from the report once again. _'I guess there's really no point in listening to this now. Hmm maybe I can get away with taking a short nap.'_

Coming to a quick decision, Gintoki settled himself further against the couch and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Shinpachi speak to him.

"Gin-san, is that ok with you?"

_'Eh?'_ Gintoki thought as panic slowly began to rise inside of him. _'What?! Is what okay with me?! What is going on?!...Wait! If I ask him that, everyone will know I haven't been paying attention. Crap! I should have expected this. Come on Gin-san, think of something, you can do this."_

Gintoki opened his eyes, revealing none of the panic he felt on the inside, and leaned forward with a charmingly serious expression full of resolve.

"Of course Shinpachi-kun."

Shinpachi stared at his boss with a deadpan expression, easily seeing from his reaction that he had not been paying attention.

"Well, there you have it Kondo-san," Otae cut in cheerfully. "Gin-san and the others will be helping you with the investigation tomorrow morning and I will watch Toshi until you guys return."

"Wha?!" Gintoki could not believe what he was hearing.

"Well if you guys are really okay with that, Otae-san, Yorozuya...." Kondo asked uncertainly as he willed the traces of red on his cheeks to go away.

"Don't worry Kondo-san we are more than willing to help," Otae reassured.

"OI! Wait a minute, I'm not going to--"

SFX: CHOMP

Kondo and Otae turned to Gintoki, whose head was being eaten by Sadaharu.

After realizing his head was in Sadaharu's mouth, Gintoki struggled, with help from Shinpachi, to free his head from the large dog's mouth.

Kondo got up from his seat and looked at Hijikata with a sad smile.

"Please Otae-san." Kondo started seriously as he turned to Otae. "Be careful. I ask that you stay indoors with Toshi until the Yorozuya return, but if you absolutely must go outside I ask that you please take someone with you who can protect you both. If you need anything or if you feel you're in danger do not hesitate to come to the Shinsengumi."

Otae nodded in response, a bit irritated by his request, but she understood his concern. Kondo looked back at Hijikata, who turned his head away from the two dealing with Sadaharu, to look at Kondo curiously.

"Onii-san?"

Kondo smiled at the affectionate term. Hijikata lifted a his hand and curiously rubbed it against the light beard on Kondo's chin and laughed when it tickled his hand.

"Gurrwilla nii-san is hairwy!'

Kondo froze and shadow of doom appeared over his eyes. Otae continued to smile as she got up from the couch and took Hijikata out of Kondo's unmoving hands.

"That's right, Hijikata-kun, gorillas are hairy, and they're also stalkers. If you see one following you do not hesitate to kill it," Otae said to Hijikata in an innocent voice as she directed a smile towards Kondo, but Kondo could see the spirit of her alter ego standing behind her, sending him a sadistic expression that promised unearthly pain.

Kondo cleared his throat and prepared to make a speedy exit.

"Well everyone I think it is time for me to leave. Otae-san, thank you for taking care of Toshi in my absence and yorozuya, I thank you for your help as well. I will tell Yamazaki to stop by tomorrow morning before he starts the investigation. Well I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Kondo ran out the door when he finished his goodbyes.

"Oi! Wait!" Gintoki yelled as soon as he was free of Sadaharu, but Kondo had already left.

Gintoki slumped back on the couch and ran his hand through his hair while letting out a sigh of pent up frustration.

"Shinpachi was it you who volunteered us to help with the investigation," Gintoki asked not caring that he had just revealed he hadn't been paying attention.

"Of course I did. The Shinsengumi don't have much time to investigate due to all the anti-foreigner rebellions that have been going on recently. You would have heard Kondo say that if you were paying attention. Jeez, you could at least try and do your job as the main character," Shinpachi scolded unknowingly hitting a sore spot.

"Listen, Gin-san I know you don't like working for the Shinsengumi, but think about it. The faster the culprit is found, the faster Hijikata-san goes back to normal and all this will be over."

"Shin-chan is right Gin-san," Otae said as she placed Hijikata in Gintoki's lap. "Unless…you don't want Hijikata-kun to turn back to normal."

Gintoki looked up from the boy in his lap to stare at Otae-san questioningly.

"What are you suggesting? This kid is nothing but trouble. I can't wait until he's back to normal and out of my hands."

"Good then there is no reason for you to not help Shin-chan, right?" Before Gintoki could respond, Otae turned to Shinpachi.

"Come on Shin-chan it's getting late, we should head home." Shinpachi nodded as he watched Otae head towards the door.

"Goodbye Gin-san," Otae called as she left.

Shinpachi turned back to Gintoki and was both surprised and happy to see the small smile on Gintoki's face as he watched Hijkata.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning Gin-san."

Gintoki looked up, the smile instantly disappearing from his face as he adopted his usual nonchalant expression. Gintoki leaned back on the couch with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, I guess," Gintoki responded, reluctantly admitting that he would help with the investigation. Shinpachi smiled at him before leaving as well. Gintoki watched him leave and once he heard the door shut he turned to Hijikata who yawned widely.

"I agree. Let's get ready for bed."

* * *

_In an abandoned warehouse_

Thirty men, all of whom which were ronin involved in the anti-foreigner rebellions, stood gathered together in an abandoned warehouse for a secret meeting. One of these men stood out clearly from the rest due to his age and stature. He was man in his fifties that stood a few feet above everyone else in the room. He had an air of arrogance about him, and his eyes gleamed with a sense of accomplishment and pride that seemed undeserved due to his status and unkempt appearance. The man wore a worn down kimono, that failed to cover up his hairy arms and legs and had his hair pulled back in a jagged ponytail that jutted out in space. Although taller than most, the man's appearance was relatively average looking, and his most notable features were the thick sideburns he carried that ended in a zig zag pattern just below his ear. Under any normal circumstance the man would not stand out based on his appearance alone but in a room full of men no older than thirty, the proof of his age stood out making him seem to be of even greater importance in the eyes of his followers. The man's deep, boisterous voice rang throughout the warehouse as he announced the plan to destroy the Shinsengumi.

"Listen up men! I will go over the plan one more time. We will be attacking the Shinsengumi tomorrow night!"

A roar of hollers and cheers erupted throughout the warehouse.

"However, I ask that in the meantime you guys stay alert at all times. It was brought to my attention earlier today that the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi might still be alive. These two idiots standing over to my right," the boss said gesturing to his right as he continued, "claim they saw him earlier today."

Whispers of uncertainty and panic fluttered throughout the group and some were brave enough to voice their fears.

"You promised us he would be taken care of! I think it's best if we just call this whole thing off! If you couldn't even pull of this simple task then there's no reason we should entrust our lives to you!"

"Yeah!" Several men yelled out in agreement.

"I say we just forget this whole thing and raid the shinsengumi tonight!"

"Yeah!" Another uproar of agreement spread through the crowd.

"ENOUGH!," the boss yelled, his loud voice echoing off the walls and spread fear throughout the room, silencing any more outbursts. "There is no guarantee that, that sleazy dog is still alive! These idiots say they saw someone who looked liked him, but that means absolutely nothing to us at this point. Unless the **real** vice commander is actually seen or is proven to be, without a doubt, alive and well, we are going to carry on with this plan. Until then, you will follow my orders is that clear!"

"YES BOSS!"

* * *

Gintoki opened the door to his room and watched as Hijikata practically dived head first under the covers leaving only his fluffy diaper and his short legs out in full view. The rest of him soon followed and all Gintoki could see was a lump moving under the covers to the other side of the futon.

Gintoki sat on the futon and grabbed his justaway alarm clock setting it for 6:30 am. Gintoki sighed and placed the alarm clock beside the futon before lifting up his side of the covers and slipping underneath. He ignored Hijikata who popped his head out from under the covers on the other side to watch him. Once Gintoki was settled he turned on his side to face Hijikata who was still watching him. Gintoki lifted the covers and patted the open area next to his side encouraging Hijikata to come closer. Hijikata crawled closer to Gintoki and settled himself in between his arm and his side, before quickly drifting off to sleep. Gintoki watched the boy sleep until his eyes drifted close and sleep finally claimed him as well.

* * *

Gintoki awoke groggily in the middle of the night due to the feeling of something warm and heavy on top of him. In his semi-awake state Gintoki figured Hijikata must have crawled on top of him in his sleep, not taking into consideration that the weight on top of him was much heavier.

Gintoki slowly opened his eyes and lifted a hand to rub the sleep from them. He brought his other hand up preparing to scratch his chest, but instead came down to land on a mop of hair.

_'Looks like I was right.' _Gintoki sighed, now fully awake, and looked down to analyze the situation. Gintoki froze, and nearly screamed at what he saw.

There lay Hijikata, naked and sprawled out on top of him, no longer a two year old, but not his original self either. Hijikata's head was resting on top of his chest, pillowed by one of his arms, while his other arm was stretched out across Gintoki's stomach. The blanket covered everything below his waist, but Gintoki could still see the contour of his legs, one of which was entangled with one of his own.

Gintoki held his breath and slowly lifted Hijikata's upper half off of him, while carefully disentangling their legs. When he was free, Gintoki gently placed Hijikata back on the futon and slowly slipped out from under the covers while watching the boy next to him for any signs of awakening. Once Gintoki was sure he was safe, he let out the breath he had been holding in, and proceeded to panic.

_'Aaaaaaah this cannot be happening! What do I do! What do I dooooo! Wait....calm down Gin-san.'_ Gintoki breathed before looking back down at Hijikata. '_Okay judging by his features I'd say he can't be any older than 10 or 11 years old. But why is he still a kid?! Why isn't he back to his normal self?!"_ Gintoki closed his eyes and messaged his temples hoping to clear away the mountain of questions swirling around in his head. A few seconds later, Gintoki turned towards Hijikata again to analyze his younger features.

At this age, Hijikata's skin was paler and his face was rounder lacking some of the handsome angular features his older self had developed. Gintoki also noticed that Hijikata's hair was longer and could now be pulled back into a shoulder-length ponytail. His bangs were relatively the same length, but the hairs on the sides now reached just below his chin, serving to accentuate his face's more roundish features. His hair in the back reached in between his shoulder blades and Gintoki reached up and ran his fingers through it noting with relief that it still had the same feel. Gintoki's eyes traveled lower, noticing that at this age, Hijikata's smaller form carried none of the defined muscles he was so accustomed to seeing on his older self. Gintoki had always thought Hijikata had somewhat of a feminine figure despite his muscular build, but now that those muscles weren't as distinct, the feminine characteristics of his figure stood out even more.

"Ngh."

Gintoki quickly ended his exploration and leaned back to watch Hijikata awake from his sleep. Hijikata's brows furrowed together and his mouth fell into that familiar frown, but his eyes remained closed as he brought a hand up to hold his head.

'_Nnnn what happened to me? Why does my body hurt all over?' _Hijikata slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them when his head began to ache even worse.

"Nnnn." Hijikata paused and remained on the futon for several minutes waiting for his headache to pass.

"I hope you're not planning on lying there all day," Gintoki said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Upon hearing the other voice in the room, Hijikata instantly jolted up from his position causing him to become dizzy and his head to pound furiously.

"Aaah!" Hijikata groaned and clutched his head with both hands.

"You idiot, you shouldn't have sat up so fast. Although I guess that was my fault for scaring you." Gintoki said as he leaned towards the boy preparing to help him lie back down, but stopped when a pair of boyish, yet piercing blue eyes locked with his.

"Gintoki?!"

* * *

While writing the last part of this chapter all I could think about was how much I love younger Hijikata when he had his long hair and all. Don't get me wrong I love that mayonnaise freak no matter what age he is but 18yr old Hijikata = win! Obviously I'm just guessing what he looks like at 12, but I assumed he would look somewhat like his 18-year-old self just with shorter hair. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter four!! Thank you for all those kind reviews on previous chapters and of course don't hesitate to share your thoughts and opinions of this chapter as well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Chibi-fied**

**Summary: Hijikata has been turned into a 2 year old! What will the Shinsengumi do?!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: My life belongs to Gintama, and Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.**

**Chap. 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

_'Gintoki, Gintoki, Gintoki.'_

'_Huh?...what?...WHAT?! Did he really say Gintoki? Really? No no no, this must be some cruel joke or something. There's no way, right?'_

Gintoki looked up and saw the surprised expression on Hijikata's face causing him to believe that Hijikata's slip up had actually happened.

_'Oi, come on! Gin-san can only handle so much. I mean saying my name as a baby is one thing but this... oi oi don't tell me, Gin-san's love and attention actually had an affect.' _

Gintoki, who was still lost in his thoughts, was unaware that the reason for Hijikata's surprised expression was actually due to the fact that he was starting to notice major some changes about himself.

Hijikata brought a hand up to his throat instantly noticing something was different about his voice when he had said Gintoki's name. It was no longer the deep, gruff voice of his older self, but instead sounded boyish and underdeveloped.

Hijikata looked up at Gintoki and noticed the man was lost in his thoughts, not at all perturbed by the change in his voice.

"Oi!", Hijikata called to Gintoki and jumped when he once again heard the unfamiliar voice coming from his mouth.

When Gintoki didn't respond, Hijikata growled and dropped the hand from his throat preparing to lean over and hit him on the head. He instantly stopped mid-swing when he noticed something about his arm wasn't right. Hijikata's eyes traveled from his hand all the way down the path of his arm before slowly sitting back in his original position. He brought both hands up to his face, and noticed that both of them were smaller.

_'What the hell is going on?!'_

Hijikata stretched out his arms and noticed that the length of his arms were shorter. At this point Hijikata took the hint that something was seriously wrong, and pulled away the rest of the blankets from his lower half.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Hijikata yelled as he took in the sight of his small feet and legs. Hijikata was pretty sure the appendages he saw did not belong to him and so he hesitantly wiggled his toes to test and see if they were really his.

"Ah!", Hijikata yelped in surprise when his toes moved accordingly. His eyes traveled from his feet and up the path of his legs eventually landing on a sight that caused all the color to drain from his face. Hijikata didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the cruel situation he was being put through.

Hijikata, still in denial, turned to Gintoki who had his full attention on him and nodded in response to his questioning stare. At seeing Gintoki's calm exression Hijikata completely lost it.

"BASTARD WHY THE HELL AM I LIKE THIS AND-ow!...dammit!" Hijikata tried to jump up quickly but ended up stumbling and falling for he was not used to his new legs. He slowly pushed himself up once more, this time holding out his arms to help keep balance, and managed to get a steady position. Once he was sure he was okay, Hijikata continued.

"-AND WHY IS THIS", Hijikata paused and pointed to his crotch which was noticeably a lot smaller than it was the last time he saw it. "LIKE THIS!"

Hijikata saw Gintoki turned away, his entire body was shaking, and through the silence Hijkata could hear the the sound of Gintoki's silent chuckles hidden by his hand.

"Oi!"

Hearing Hijikata's whiny cry, Gintoki couldn't help but let his laughter out. Hijikata's face became red with embarrasment and anger, and just as he was about to attack, Gintoki stopped his laughter and turned to Hijikata with amusement still in his eyes.

"Oi, that's a pretty cute face you got going there Oogushi-kun."

Hijikata blinked in confusion wondering for a moment what Gintoki was talking about before realizing he had forgot to check his face for any changes. Hijikata brought his hands up to his face and noticed that his cheeks were much rounder and his jaw was less defined. Hijikata moved his hands to the top of his head so that he could run his fingers through his hair. It was just as he remembered it before he had cut it. It still had its smooth and silky texture and when he reached the end, he noticed that his hair reached in between shoulder blades.

"Oi", Hijikata heard Gintoki call him and when he focused his attention to the front he noticed a mirror was being held in front of this face.

Hijikata's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he stared at the face of a boy around twelve years old. Hijikata pinched and stretched his cheeks as looked at himself in the mirror testing to see if the face he saw was really his.

"No...no... no no no no no!", Hijikata repeated as he quickly backed away from the mirror causing him to stumble over his feet and fall backwards onto the futon. Once, he recovered he turned to Gintoki with anger and confusion.

"Bastard, how the hell did this happen?!"

_'Ho ho, so this is what Hijikata was like as a child huh? Lucky me!'_ Gintoki thought before deciding it would be good idea to calm Hijikata down.

"Oi oi, calm down Oogushi-kun or else you'll wake up Kagura. Also watch your language. It's not appropriate for someone your age." Gintoki snickered. He couldn't help but tease Hijikata about his situation.

"Shut up bastard! You know very well this isn't my age! Now stop being a wise ass and tell me what happened!," Hijikata yelled. Hijikata was at his limit. If the perm-haired bastard didn't tell him what happened soon he was going to pounce.

"Okay, okay, keep it down I said. Jeez, not so long ago you referred to me as Gintoki, and now it's back to bastard huh? Gin-san misses the love." Gintoki said in an exasperated tone that only infuriated Hijikata more.

"Forget about that!" Hijikata yelled, but there was still a faint blush on his cheeks. "Answer me now! Why am I like this!"

"Ah sure sure, Oogushi-kun but don't you think you should put something on first? If you're trying to seduce me, I'm afraid it isn't going to work. Gin-san isn't a lolicon, you know."

"Wha-", Hijikata's blush returned ten-fold when he looked down at himself and noticed that he was naked. Hijikata threw a nearby pillow at Gintoki's face before grabbing the blanket from the futon and wrapping it around himself.

"Stop being a pervert and tell me what happened already!," Hijikata yelled when he finished covering himself.

Several throbbing veins appeared on Hijikata's head as he watched Gintoki lay down on his side with one arm supporting his head and the other casually picking his nose. His dead eyes were just staring of into space and Hijikata couldn't tell if he was thinking of how to go about explaining the situation or if he was just outright ignoring him.

While waiting for the idiot to respond, Hijikata tried to remember what happened himself. '_Let's see...all I remember_ _is__ returning from the store to buy some mayonnaise which that stupid Yamazaki was supposed to take care of, and once I arrived at the barracks my body started to feel funny. Then there was that searing pain..." _Hijikata shivered when he remembered the pain he felt all over his body._ 'I remember someone carrying me to my room and after that I was out like a light. But how the hell did I end up at the Yorozuya's place, and as child no less! Arggh why can't I remember anything after that?!', _Hijikata was deeply disturbed by the missing chunk of memory that occurred between that morning and now.

Gintoki looked up and saw that Hijikata was lost in his thoughts and wondered how he should go about telling him what happened. _'Should I tell him that he had been a two year old before all this. Wait, then he'll want to know what happened during that time._

Gintoki sweatdropped as he remembered all the crazy situations Hijikata was involved in and the affectionate moments they shared. _'Maybe I had better not.'_

Unwillingly, the memory of him telling baby Hijikata that he loved him popped up in his mind and a light blush appeared on Gintoki's face as he quickly looked away from the Hijikata sitting across form him.

_'Huh? What was that? Surely I didn't say that.' _Gintoki looked at Hijikata once more and watched him for a moment. Although it was cute, Gintoki was disappointed to see the confused and frustrated expression on Hijikata's face that told him he couldn't remember a thing. _'Stupid Hijikata, Gin-san is deeply hurt that you don't remember what happened.'_ Gintoki sighed and figured now was a good time to interrupt Hijikata's thoughts.

"Shinpachi's older sister brought you here," Gintoki started.

"Huh?", Hijikata asked not catching what Gintoki had said while lost in his thoughts.

Gintoki sighed and repeated what he said. Seeing that Hijikata was listening this time he decided to continue further.

"Shinpachi's older sister brought you here. Apparently the gorilla had put you in her care."

"Kondo-san?!" Hijikata had totally forgot about the Shinsengumi due to his current situation. "How is Kondo-san? Is he alright? What about the Shinsengumi? I haven't caused him too much trouble have I?"

Gintoki couldn't squash the feeling of jealousy he felt when he heard the affection and concern in Hijikata's voice as he spoke of Kondo.

Gintoki just waved off Hijikata's concern with an annoyed expression. "Please, while gorilla-san and his lackeys were off wasting good tax payer money, we were busy protecting their helpless vice commander." Gintoki knew that what he was saying wasn't true, but he also knew how much Hiikata hated it when he spoke ill of Kondo and the Shinsengumi.

Hijikata's glared at Gintoki. "Bastard don't you dare talk about Kondo-san like that. "

Gintoki grinned. "Make me. That is if you are able to….. Toushirou-**chan**."

"Bastard!" Hijikata quickly disentangled himself from the blanket around him and launched himself at Gintoki preparing to beat his face in.

Gintoki yawned and placed a hand on Hijikata's head and pushed him back, stopping Hijikata from getting any closer.

"Dammit!" Hijikata tried to reach for the bastard's neck but his arms were to short. Gintoki kept his hand firmly placed on Hijikata's head, and used his other hand to cover his large yawn. Hijikata was furious, and before Gintoki could react Hijikata grabbed the hand on top of his head and bit it.

"AAiiiieeeee!" Gintoki pulled his hand away and next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back staring into angry blue eyes. Gintoki was silent as he watched Hijikata lift the hands that were pinning his shoulders to the ground. Hijikata sat up and settled himself comfortably on Gintoki's stomach. He looked down at Gintoki with a smug expression that gave him a boyish charm.

"Ha! I made you shut up!"

In a flash Gintoki sat up, and Hijikata who wasn't expecting the sudden action fell from his stomach to his lap with a loud yelp.

"Oi what do you think you're-" Hijikata sat sill in shock as he was pulled into a into a tight hug. Gintoki didn't say a word and just kept his face buried in Hijikata's neck.

"What gotten into you idiot. Get of me." Hijikata said with light annoyance but made no effort to pull away. A noticebable blush covered Hijikata's face when he realized he was still naked.

After a couple of minutes Hijikata felt it was time to speak up. "Oi bastard you better not be asleep," he said as he reached for Gintoki's arms hoping to pull them off. Just as his hand touched Gintoki's arm the grip around is waist loosened and pulled away.

Hijikata took the opportunity to swiftly lift himself from Gintoki's lap, and make a quick dive for the futon. "Geez what was that all about?," Hijikata asked as he seated himself on the futon and wrapped himself in the blanket.

Gintoki sighed dramatically before responding. "It seems I'm unable to resist Oogushi-kun's charm no matter what age."

Hijikata blushed and thought it was good time to change the subject, "B-bastard stop saying useless things and tell me more about what happened. Knowing I was left in your care doesn't comfort me at all."

"Geez Oogushi-kun, I'll have you know I took great care of you when you were a baby and-"

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_'...crap.'_ A shadow of doom appeared over Gintoki's eyes as he watched Hijikata for a reaction. Gintoki hadn't planned on revealing that information so soon, and dreaded having to tell Hijikata what happened during that time. _'Hmm but Ooguhsi-kun was very affectionate during that time. It might be fun to tease him about it,' _Gintoki thought before focusing his attention on Hijiakata once again. He was surprised to see him still wearing a blank expression. _'Hmm, maybe he didn't hear me.'_

"Uh Oogushi-kun? Are you okay?", Gintoki snapped his fingers in front of Hijikata's face hoping to get his attention.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHEN I WAS BABY!? I-mph mmm!" Gintoki placed a hand over Hijikata's mouth and quickly looked to the door expecting Kagura to storm in any minute and tell them to shut up. Gintoki sighed in relief when nothing happened and slowly pulled his hand away from Hijikata's mouth.

"Please try and keep it down Oogushi-kun."

"How can you tell me to keep it down?! What more are leaving out?!," Hijikata said in a harsh whisper.

"Nothing. All I know is that Yamazaki found you as a baby two days ago and due to several circumstances you were placed in my care. We've had you for the past two days, and for some unknown reason you've turned into this."

Hijikata fell back onto the futon with a loud sigh and raised his hands to his head in order to message his temples. "Haaaaaah! How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. Gin-san doesn't have all the answers you know. It's up to Oogushi-kun to try and remember."

"Shut up!..I've been trying."

A brief silence lasted for a couple of minutes before Hijikata spoke up again.

"Tell me what happened while I was in your care."

_'Crap!,' _Gintoki thought before trying to think of a way out of answering Hijikata's question_. _

_"_I don't think that's a good idea, Oogushi-kun."

Hijikata growled and sat up quickly to glare at Gntoki. "Bastard, what did you do?"

"I think what's more important is that Oogushi-kun is safe and sound right? Everything's fine, right?"

"No everything is not fine! Look at me!" Hijikata yelled before falling back into the futon with a frustrated sigh. Hijikata looked at Gintoki, whose face showed an expression of relief, before a sudden thought occurred to him causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

Gintoki, who had been mentally thanking Lady luck for making Hijikata drop the subject, looked at Hijikata when he saw him turning to the other side, so that his back was facing towards him.

"I-I didn't-" Hijikata paused for a moment, wondering whether he should continue. "I didn't say or do anything weird did I?"

Gintoki eyed Hijikata questioningly, but understood what he meant when he noticed the blush Hijikata was trying to hide.

Gintoki grinned. _'How cute',_ Gintoki thought before responding with all seriousness.

"Weird? What did you have in mind Oogushi-kun? You did what all babies do at that age. Cry, eat and sleep."

"I see," Hijikata responded calmly but was relieved to hear that he didn't do or say anything that might reveal-

"Oh but now that I think about it, Oogushi-kun was being extremely affectionate during that time. Gin-san didn't know what to think at first," Gintoki added with an indifferent tone of voice.

Hijikata was beginning to feel faint.

"Hmm what was it you said? I think it was something along the lines of, "I love wu Gin-chan" or something like that", Gintoki quoted in a child like manner.

Hijikata's face was as red as a cherry as he got up and launched himself at Gintoki once more preparing to grab his neck and strangle him to prevent any more words from coming out. Gintoki already expecting the attack grabbed both fists, and quckly spinned Hijikata around so that he was sitting his lap with his back leaning against his chest.

Hijikata, who was surprised by this sudden action, was unable to stop Gintoki from giving him a tight hug from behind.

"Oogushi-kun is so cute! Gin-san can't believe he has you all to himself", Gintoki said with happiness as he continued to envelope Hijikata, who was now struggling to get out of the tight grip, in a bear hug.

"Let me go you bastard!,"Hijikata said as he struggled with all his might, the blush on his cheeks not leaving his face for a second.

While keeping his grip around Hijikata, Gintoki took a quick look at the clock and noticed it was already 6:00AM. Gintoki sighed. "I think it's time for Oogushi-kun to get some sleep. After all, Jimi is coming around 7:00 to-"

"Yamazaki!" Hijikata instantly stopped his struggles and paled at the thought of Yamazaki seeing him this way. "I can't let him see me like this!"

Gintoki looked down at Hijikata in confusion. "What's the big deal, he's already seen you as baby. Besides, you're going to have to see everyone eventually."

Hijikata groaned in response, and refused to think about what he would have to deal with when he met Sougo.

"Okay I think it's time for you to get off my lap now. Gin-san's legs are getting tired."

"Who put me here in the first place!" Hijikata yelled as he quickly got out of Gintoki's lap, making sure to elbow him in the chest as he did so.

"Ouch! There's no need for violence Oogushi-kun."

"Shut it, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up before Yamazaki gets here. As soon as he gets to the door, his ass is going to get the beating of a lifetime." Hijikata said as he prepared to lay down on the futon.

"Language, oogushi-kun, Language."

"I said shut up!"

Gintoki couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Jimi-kun considering he seemed to be spending a lot of time on Oogushi-kun's case, but the feeling was easily forgotten at the sight of Hijikata's peaceful expression as he appeared to be asleep. Although Gintoki knew Hijikata was still awake, he couldn't help but stare.

Feeling someone staring at him, Hijikata opened one eye and looked at Gintoki. "What?!"

Gintoki inwardly smiled and pretended to be annoyed, "Where's Gin-san suppose to sleep?"

Hijikata had the decency to look a little ashamed when he realized he had taken Gintoki's only futon. Hijikata scooted towards the edge of the futon, and lifted the blanket away from the space that was now unoccupied.

"You can have that space I guess," Hijikata said as he turned to the opposite side to hide the blush on his face.

Gintoki chuckled, as he stood up and stretched. "That's okay Oogushi-kun. I should probably get a quick shower anyway."

Hijikata quickly turned around, about to ask Gintoki why he made him make room in the first place but stopped when he saw him crouching down next to the futon.

"What are you doing?"

Gintoki reached for the ends of the blanket and tucked them in around Hijikata. When Gintoki was finished he looked up and smiled at Hijikata. "Comfy?"

"..."

"Oogushi-kun?"

"Get the hell away from me you bastard!"

* * *

When Gintoki returned from the shower, he was happy to see that Hijikata was sleeping soundly. Gintoki went over to his closet to grab some clothes and get dressed. He shed the towel around his waist and put on his usual strawberry patterned boxers followed by his usual black top and pants. While he was putting on his white kimono, his attention landed on Hijikata, and he stopped mid-dress. Gintoki looked at him for a moment before pulling off his white kimono with a sigh. He walked towards Hijikata and crouched down next to the futon. He looked at Hijikata once more, before placing his kimono on top of him and the blanket.

Gintoki quickly glanced at the clock to see how much time he had left. 6: 45AM. '_Jimi should be arriving soon,'_ Gintoki thought before he sat down next to the futon Hijikata was resting on. As Gintoki watched him sleep, he reached down to move the loose strands of hair away from his face and then gently began stroking the side of his cheek with the back of his hand. Gintoki pulled his hand away quickly when Hijikata started to move.

"Mmm", Hijikata groaned before turning over to face the other side and going back to sleep. Gintoki sighed and pulled up the covers that had slipped below Hijikata's shoulders after he moved. Ginoki looked at the clock once more before getting up and stretching. 6:55AM.

Gintoki went to his closet and grabbed another kimono to wear.

* * *

Kagura who was in the process of getting up growled when she heard a light tap on the front door. Kagura slipped out of the closet, not bothering to fix her bed hair, and went to go answer the door.

Yamazaki yelped when the door was whipped open, revealing a tired and disheveled Kagura.

"U-um are you guys ready to go?," Yamazaki asked hesitantly in response to the piercing glare he was receiving.

"Huh?" Kagura questioned threateningly, giving him a very unladylike look. "We don't want your newspaper."

"Huh? what? No no no, I'm here to get you guys for the investigation."

"Gin-san! It's the paper boy again! He's being really persistent this time!," Kagura called as she headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Gintoki had just finished putting on his white kimono when he heard Kagura yell something about the paper boy.

_'Must be Yamazaki._' Gintoki thought as he finished fastening his belt around his waist. Once he made sure his bokuto was safely tucked at his waist, he headed towards his bedroom door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Gintoki responded before opening the door and going into the living room.

The sound of the door opening and shutting caused Hijikata to open his eyes slightly. Still half asleep, the scent of something sweet filled his nose and he noticed it was coming from the white blanket on top of him. Hijikata pulled it closer, unaware that it was Gintoki's kimono, and buried his face in the material before going back to sleep.

_'Hmmm..so sweet.',_ was Hijikata's last thought before he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Gintoki opened the door, he saw Kagura making her way into the bathroom leaving a frustrated Yamazaki at the doorway.

"Huh? Are you ignoring me. Oi! Listen! I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah we get it, Jimi-kun. Keep it down," Gintoki said as he appeared coming from his bedroom.

Yamazaki was relieved to see that Gintoki was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ah it's Yamazaki, Danna."

"Whatever."

Yamazaki looked around the room and became a little worried when he didn't see Hijikata anywhere. "Uh Danna, where Hijkata-san?"

"Huh? Oh, he's sleeping." Gintoki responded before turning his attention towards Kagura who had finished using the bathroom and was walking by. Gintoki grabbed her by the back of her collar to stop her from going back into her closet and back into bed.

"Oi, go wash up, we have work."

"Waaah. You didn't mention anything about work yesterday. This relationship doesn't give you the right to swing me around as you please. I'm not that kind of girl, uh huh."

"What exactly have you been watching on the thing!" Gintoki yelled as he pointed to the tv set. Gintoki once again grabbed Kagura by her collar, who had by this time made it halfway back into the closet. Gintoki pulled her out of the closet and set her down facing the bathroom.

"Got get cleaned up already. We'll stop by the store on the way and get some sukonbu."

"Okay boss!," Kagura replied happily, in an English accent she picked up from some drama series on tv, before running into the bathroom.

Gintoki sighed and faced Yamazaki. "As you can see we're not quite ready yet, so if you could come back in about 15 minutes or so..."

"Uh Danna I do have other things to do you know."

Ignoring Yamazaki's response, Gintoki perked up when he suddenly remembered something important.

"Acutally Jimi-kun, could you do me a favor?"

"Oi! Are you listening?! Your doing this on purpose aren't you?!"

"When you return could you bring back a small kimono fit for a child around..oh I don't know eleven or twelve years old or so?"

"Huh?" Yamazaki stared at Gintoki who returned the stare with his usual nonchalant expression making it seem as if he hadn't just asked such a strange question.

"Uh sorry danna, but I'm not quite sure I understand you're request."

"Great! Don't worry, by the time you return we'll all be ready to go." Gintoki said completely ignoring Yamazaki's response and prepared to shut the door in face, but was surprised when a foot planted itself in the doorway stopping him from completely closing the door.

Gintoki opened the door to look at Yamazaki questioningly.

"Ah sorry danna, but I must have heard you wrong. Did you said you needed a kimono that will fit a child? What are you-?" Yamazaki suddenly realized that Gintoki must be talking about Hijikata.

"Danna does this have something to do with Hijikata-san?"

Gintoki stiffened for a moment before looking at his bedroom door, "Well..."

Following Gintoki's line of eyesight, Yamazaki quickly let himself in eager to see what happened for himself but Gintoki grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from getting too far.

"Oi, who said you can come in? Oogushi-kun needs his rest at the moment. We'll be seeing you soon anyway."

Yamazaki reluctantly agreed seeing as Gintoki wasn't planning on letting him get any further.

"Alright danna, I'll be right back with the kimono you requested. I'll see you guys soon." Yamazaki quickly made his leave after waving goodbye.

Gintoki sighed, before shutting the tatami door. Gintoki headed towards the couch to sit down and began picking his nose as he waited for Kagura to finish getting ready. '_Hmm I wonder where shinpachi is, I'm surprised he wasn't the first one to arrive.'_

Just as he had finished that thought, Gintoki heard the front door open.

"Good morning everyone!", Shinpachi greeted as he made his way into the living room.

_'Speak of the devil.'_ "Yo." Gintoki casually greeted when he saw Sinpachi enter the living room.

"Wow I'm surprised to see you awake and fully dressed Gin-san. I guess I've become used to the usual morning routine."

"Yeah, well Gin-san is always full of surprises."

"I saw Yamazaki leaving on my way up the stairs. I take it we are meeting him at the investigation sight."

"No, he's coming back."

"Huh?"

"I'm ready!", Kagura exclaimed as she exited the bathroom fully dressed and clean.

"Well you sure sound excited Kagura-chan. Did Gin-san tell you about the investigation? I know you went to sleep early yesterday and missed the all the information."

"Gin-san promised I could have sukonbu if I went. I don't know what investigation you're talking about."

"Gin-san!," Shinpachi yelled.

Gin-san sighed and looked at Kagura. "Answers, Kagura, we need answers. Get all the information you can out of those lowlife scum, and if they don't talk, resort to plan B," Gin-san said repeating something he saw on a late night detective series.

"Aye aye sir!," Kagura responded with seriousness.

"OI!", Shinpachi yelled, trying to interrupt the conversation.

Gintoki smiled and patted Kagura's head. "You're gonna make it big one day kid."

"Aye aye sir!", Kagura repeated, her eyes sparkling with admiration and enthusiasm.

"Oi! will you two quit it!"

"Gintoki ignored Shinpachi and turned towards his bedroom door. "Well now that we're all dressed and ready to go, I suppose I should wake Oogushi-kun."

Shinpachi sighed, but the feeling of frustration quickly disappeared when he realized he had forgot to tell Gintoki something important.

"Gin-san, that reminds me, big sis said she would be willing to babysit Hijikata-san while we're helping with the investigation.

"Tell her thanks but she doesn't have to worry about Oogushi-kun anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shinpachi asked as he watched Gintoki make his way towards his room.

"Oogushi-kun can take care of himself now," Gintoki responded as he opened the door and disappeared into his room.

Realizing he wasn't going to get more of an answer, Shinpachi entered the room as well to see what was going on for himself.

"Oogushi-kun it's time to get up now," Gintoki exclaimed as he crouched down next to the futon and nudged Hijikata by the shoulder.

"Mmmn. Leave me alone," Hijikata grumbled, as he blindly swatted at Gintoki's hand and turned to the other side while lifting Gintoki's kimono over his head. Gintoki sighed when he realized this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

_'What?...huh?...am I seeing things correctly here?'_ Shinpachi thought as he stared at the scene before him. '_No no no, this can't be right.'_ Shinpachi thought as he took off his glasses for a second to clean them and then put them back on. _'WHAT?!'_

"G-gin-san! W-wha-what's going on!" Shinpachi yelled wondering why Gintoki was so calm about all this._ 'Doesn't he see something is incredibly wrong here?!'_

Gintoki looked at Shinpachi with his usual nonchalant expression.

"Huh? What do you mean Shinpachi-kun?"

"What do you mean what do I mean!? Look!", Shinpachi yelled pointing to the lump shifting under the blankets. "When did this happen?! Why is Hijikata-san like that! Wha-..did you tell Yamazaki-san about this!"

"What's going on?" Kagura asked as she ran in front of the doorway and stood next to Shinpachi.

"Calm down, Shinpachi-kun. Oogushi-kun just had a little growth spurt over night. There's no need to freak out."

"How is that little! What are we going to do about this! We-"

"Oi! Will you idiots keep it down!" Hijikata yelled as he jolted into sitting position glaring at everyone in the room.

"Oh, he's up." Gintoki announced before grabbing his kimono off the futon and draping it across Hijikata's exposed shoulders.

"Bastard what are you-"

Before Hijikata could finish, Gintoki quickly lifted Hijikata off the futon and into his arms bridal-style. "Up you go, Oogushi-kun."

Gintoki made sure to wrap his kimono around the rest of Hijikata's exposed areas before turning to Kagura and Shinpachi who watched him with surprised expressions.

"What?"

Once Hijikata recovered from the shock, he began to struggle not bothering to try and hide the blush spreading all over his face.

"W-wha the hell do you think you're doing! Let me go you bastard!"

_Tap, Tap, Tap. _Gintoki looked up when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Oi Shinpachi-kun could you get that?" Gintoki asked not at all bothered by the struggling child in his arms.

"Yeah Shinpachi stop standing around and answer the door," Kagura added in as she began to picking her nose.

"Oi! why is it always me?!"

"Because you're Shinpachi of course," Kagura responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shinpachi sighed not bothering to retort as he went to answer the door. Kagura followed Shinpachi into the living room, curious to see who was at the door.

Seeing Shinpachi and Kagura leave, Gintoki turned his attention to the boy in his arms who had stopped struggling. Gintoki mentally chuckled at the glare he was receiving from Hijikata, although in Gintoki's opinion it looked more like a pout.

"You can put me down now," Hijikata growled.

"I don't know, I must say I kind of like having Oogushi-kun in my arms."

"Bastard!" Hijikata was about to begin struggling again but heard stopped when he heard Yamazaki's voice coming from the living room.

"Oi Gin-san, its Yamazaki," Shinpachi called.

Hijikata turned to Gintoki with an angry expression. "I told you to warn me before he came."

Gintoki sighed. "Oogushi-kun looked like he needed his rest. Now stop complaining so we can go."

Gintoki paused for a minute before adding, "Oh yeah, and I asked Jimi to bring you a kimono."

"You what!"

Everyone looked up at the quarreling pair when they entered the living room. Yamazaki was speechless as he watched the younger version of the vice commander be carried into the living room by none other than Gintoki.

"V-vice commander?"

Hijikata stiffened when he heard Yamazaki's voice and turned his attention away from Gintoki to look at him. At seeing Yamazaki's shocked expression, Hijikata quickly turned away.

"Hey."

"Ah it's really you! I'm so glad you're safe vice commander! Hurry, you have to get ready quick so we can go see the commander and tell him what happened!," Yamazaki said excitedly as he ran towards Hijkata planning to give him the kimono.

Gintoki placed Hijkata on his feet, so he could go and get ready.

When Yamazaki was close enough, Hijikata snatched the kimono from Yamazaki's hands and kicked him in the shin.

"Aieee!", yamazaki yelled as he craddled his abused leg.

"Don't order me around Yamazaki." Hijikata said as he quickly retreated into the bathroom to get dressed.

Yamazaki looked at Gintoki and Kagura who were snickering behind him with childish grins on their faces.

"Heh. Jimi can't even handle an twelve year old. How pathetic."

"Yeah how pathetic. Teehee."

Shinpachi kindly decided to step in and save Yamazaki from the embarrassment.

"Did you find anything new about Hjikata-san's case, Yamazaki-san?"

Thankful for the distraction, Yamazaki quickly turned away from the snickering pair, and acknowledged Shinpachi.

"No, not really we-"

"Oi I'm ready." Hijikata announced as he exited the bathroom wearing a black kimono that looked similar to the one his older self wore on the days he had off.

"It fits! I'm so glad," Yamazaki said eying the kimono approvingly.

"Whatever." Hijikata said looking away. After a short pause he focused his attention on Yamazaki once again. Give me your sword Yamazaki." Hijikata demanded holding out his hand expectantly.

"What! S-sir I-I don't think that's a good idea. I mean you haven't had much time to adjust and if the commander ever found out I gave you a real sword I'm sure he'd kill me. Besides you shouldn't even need one for the investigation so-...V-vice commnder are you alright?!" Yamazaki was starting to panic when he saw Hijikata began to shake, knowing full well it meant an imminent explosion.

"Ya-maaa-zaa-kii!" Hijikata yelled preparing to attack but was surprised to find himself being held back by a strong grip.

Yamazaki who had turned away and raised his arms in defense was surprised when he did not feel the incoming attack. Yamazaki looked at Hijikata and was relieved to see Gintoki holding him back.

"Let me go Yorozuya!" Hijikata yelled as he tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Oi, oi calm down Oogushi-kun. Here, Gin-san has just the thing," Gintoki said as he pulled out his wooden sword from his belt and handed it to Hijikata.

"Gin-san/Gin-chan!", Shinpachi and Kagura called simultaneously both surprised by Gintoki's decision.

"Oi are you going to take it or not?," Gintoki asked, irritated that Hijikata was just staring at it.

Hijikata shook his head rapidly to snap himself out of his momentary shock before turning away from the offered sword.

"No way I'm taking that rusty old thing. It smells like old ramen."

Several veins appeared on Gintoki's head and just as he was about to yell at Hijikata for criticizing his sword, Shinpachi interrupted.

"Gin-san what are you going to use?," Shinpachi asked with concern. "There's always a chance something could happen."

"Here danna." Yamazaki cut in before Gintoki could answer. Yamazaki took the sword from his waist and tossed it to Gintoki who caught it with his other free hand.

"Oi, how come he gets the sword?!," Hijikata protested.

Gintoki placed a hand on Hijikata's head to get his attention. "It's not that big of a deal is it Oogushi-kun? A sword is a sword right?"

Gintoki grabbed one of Hijikata's hands and guided it open so he could place the wooden sword in his grip.

"Gin-san really likes this sword, so please take good care of it," Gintoki said with a charming smile before turning dead serious. "If anything happens to it, Oogushi-kun will have to pay full price."

"You just want a new sword you bastard!"

"Okay are we finally ready to go?", Gintoki asked ignoring Hijikata.

"Oi!" Hijikata called, angry at being ignored.

"Hai!," Shinpachi and Kagura called in unison.

"OI!"

* * *

Gintoki, Hijikata, and Shinpachi stood in front of a small shop as they waited for Kagura to get her sukonbu. Yamazaki had already went ahead to the investigation site after telling them how to get there.

Hijikata who had been silently staring at his feet, snuck a glance at the other two and saw Gintoki leaning against the wall of the store while picking his nose, and Shinpachi reading one of the signs on the store. Hijikata looked back down at his feet, and after a moment of silence decided to let his worries be known.

"I can't do this."

Hijikata felt the eyes of other two on him and reluctantly continued.

"I can't let Kondou-san and Sougo see me like this."

"I'm sure there's no need to worry Hijikata-san. I can't imagine Kondo-san would be anything less than happy to see you," Shinpachi said gently hoping to soothe the vice commander's fears.

Gintoki looked at Hijikata. "Oi oi, be careful Oogushi-kun you're starting to act your age."

"Shut it bastard!"

The couple walking by were shocked to hear such language coming from the young boy, and began whispering to each other while subtly stealing glances at Hijikata.

"Oi what are looking at?! Mind your own business!," Hijikata yelled while placing his hand on the hilt of the wooden sword in a threatening manner causing the couple to move along quickly.

Shinpachi smiled and waved at all shocked passerbyers that followed hoping to calm their fears.

"Uh Hijikata-san perhaps you should calm down a little,"Shinpachi suggested hopefully.

"What was that four eyes!"

Shinpachi sweatdropped. "Ah nothing, nothing." _'I knew it was hopeless._'

"Alright, I'm ready!", Kagura yelled excitedly as she exited the store carrying two armfuls of sukonbu. She walked past the group ignoring the incredulous stares of her companions.

* * *

When they eventually arrived at the site, the streets were lined with Shinsengumi police vehicles and Shinsengumi members inside and outside the stores along the street. Yamazaki saw the yorozuya approaching and ran up to them preparing to greet them. As he got closer, he was confused when he only saw Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Where's Danna?"

Kagura and Shinpachi simultaneously pointed behind them, and when Yamazaki followed their line of direction he noticed Gintoki slowly making his was towards them while dragging a very angry Hijikata behind him.

"Bastard let me go!"

" Oi oi, cut it out Oogushi-kun. You knew you'd have to face them eventually. What's the big deal?"

"Shut up! I'm just not ready!"

Gintoki sighed and turned to Kagura and Shinpachi who were waiting for him to catch up.

"What's up", Gintoki casually greeted when he finally arrived, still keeping a firm grip on Hijikata's collar.

"Are you okay vice commander?," Yamazaki asked concerned about Hijikata's behavior.

Hijikata stopped struggling when he heard Yamazaki address him.

"No I'm not ok Yamazaki!," Hijikata yelled before looking around around the area. Gintoki, seeing Hijikata wasn't going to run away anymore let go of the back of his collar.

Where's Kondo-san?" Hijikata asked, a little disappointed when he didn't see him, but and at the same time a little relieved he wouldn't have to face him just yet.

"He's on patrol with Okita-kun."

"Hmm", Hijikata hummed in understanding, but couldn't prevent the scowl that made its way across his face at the thought of having to see Sougo.

"Yamazaki!" one of the men called as he came running towards the group.

Yamazaki turned towards the officer that called him and breifly glanced at Hijikata who quickly hid himself behind Gintoki.

"Yamazaki-san, I'm sorry to say the lady I talked to had no valuable information."

"That's okay. Today, the vice commander will be joining us so we can ask him some questions."

"Huh? what do you mean Yamazaki-san?", the officer asked as he looked around the area. When the officer spotted something move behind the white-haired man, he looked up at Gintoki with a questioning stare. In response, Gintoki stared at the man for a couple of seconds before moving away and revealing the young boy hiding behind him.

"Vice comander?" The officer asked slowly.

Hijikata jumped slightly, not having noticed he had been revealed. Hijikata quickly sent a glare in Gintoki's direction before turning to face the officer.

"What?!" Hijikata yelled, tired of all the shocked reactions he was seeing today.

"I-is it really you?! I can't believe it! It's been so long! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Oi keep it down will you I-" Before Hijikata could finish, many of the Shinsengumi members started to gather around them and stare at Hijikata.

"Oi did he say that boy was the Vice commander?"

"Let me see!

"I wanna see too!"

"Vice commander, is it really you?!"

"Don't worry Vice commander! We're working hard to find out who did this to you!"

"You're so cute Vice commander!"

"Can I pat your head Vice commander?"

"Aw look he's embarrassed!"

"YAAARRGH!," Hijikata decided he couldn't take it any more and snapped. Letting his anger control his movements, Hijkata used his quick reflexes and speed to swiftly grab a sword from one of the nearby officers. He planted his foot on the officer's stomach and pushed off giving him the extra boost needed to quickly pull the sword from its sheath.

Hijikata sent the men his deadliest glare and tried to make his voice sound as threatening as possible, "I suggest that if none of you want to lose something precious you get back to work as soon as possible."

For a brief second, the men saw the face of the old vice commander and quickly fled the scene to get back to work.

Hijikata turned to Yamazaki, and held the tip of his sword to his neck.

"And you! I'm going to give you ten seconds to get in one of these stores and get me some mayonnaise."

"Y-y-yes sir!" Yamazaki stuttered as he saluted Hijikata. As soon as the blade was removed from his neck, Yamazaki ran into the nearest store to buy some mayonnaise.

When Hijikata saw Yamazaki go into the store, he threw the blade on the floor and spun around to face the snickering pair behind him with a growl. Shinpachi wisely shifted away from Gintoki and Kagura.

"Will you two be quiet!," Hijikata growled.

"Oi oi no need to be so hot headed Oogushi-kun. Thanks to you the investigation hs been postponed," Gintoki said as he walked towards Hijikata and placed a hand on his head. Hijikata quickly swatted the hand from his head and glared at Gintoki.

"Whatever, those idiots had it coming. Beisdes who needs Yamazaki, I can take care of my own case by myself."

"How do plan to do that Hijikata-san? Do you remember something?," Shinpachi questioned.

Hijikata crossed his arms, his face now carrying a thoughtful expression. "Well, if I take the time to think about everything that happened that morning, I'm sure I could figure something out-"

"Vice Commander!," Yamazaki called as he ran up to the group carrying 2 bags of mayonnaise.

"It's about time." Hijikata remarked, as he grabbed one of the bags from Yamazaki. Hijikata was about to yell at Yamazaki for taking longer than ten seconds, but stopped when he noticed the store Yamazaki had come from was the exact same store he had bought mayonnaise from two days ago.

"That's the store I bought my mayonnaise from!," Hijikata announced as he pointed to the shop Yamazaki had just come from.

Once Yamazaki caught his breath, he looked at the store he had just come from and then back at Hijikata.

"Yes. I've talked to the lady at the counter several and she told me that she remembered seeing you from that morning, two days ago. Tell me vice commander, do you remember seeing anything suspicious when you went to buy mayonnaise that morning?"

"Hmmm." Hijikata paused for a moment to think. "I don't remember seeing anything suspicious in the store. After I got the mayonnaise, which YOU were suppose to have already taken care of," Hijikata added angrily, glaring at Yamazaki who began to sweat profusely, before continuing, "I went outside to have a smoke, and then I headed back to the barracks. I didn't-

_"Excuse me sir!"_

_Hijikata turned around and saw a man walking toward him with a tray of drinks. "Excuse me sir would you like to sample my shop's newest product, Samurai Punch!, guaranteed to quench your thirst and leave you feeling reenergized!"_

"That's right! How could I forget? Just as I was about to leave some funny looking man in a store uniform tried to sell me a drink."

"WHAT!?" The group yelled in unison.

"Oi oi, Ooguishi-kun don't you should have brought that up earlier?!," Gintoki asked not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Shut up! I just remembered it!"

"Do you remember anything else about the guy? Or maybe the drink he gave you?," Yamazaki asked before the two of them got into their usual spat.

"I don't remember too much about the guy. He said the drink he was selling was called, Samurai Punch or something like that but I'm guessing he just made up the name. The drink tasted really bad so I'm definitely sure there was something in it."

Yamazaki sighed in disappointment. _'We were so close."_

"So what do you want to do now, Yamazaki-san?," Shinpachi asked.

Yamazaki took a moment to think about Shinpachi's question.

"First, I should let the commander know about Hijikata-san's current situation. Then I'll let him know about the information we found out."

Yamazaki then turned to Hijikata. "Vice commander, I'm going to inform the men that we're heading back to the barracks. Please wait for me here, ok?"

"Oi! I said stop ordering me around Yamazaki! I'll do as I please, now hurry up!"

"H-hai!," Yamazaki responded before quickly leaving the group.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now Oogushi-kun", Gintoki said as he watched Yamazaki leave to go talk to the other officers. "Hopefully the next time I see you, you'll have grown a full set of balls."

"Shut up!," Hijikata yelled feeling a blush spread over his cheeks.

"It was a pleasure taking care of you, Hijikata-san," Shinpachi said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever," Hijikata said and looked away not sure how to respond.

Kagura sniffled. "They always grow up so fast", Kagura said as she tried to wipe away the waterfall of tears streaming down her face.

"OI!" Shinpachi and Hijikata yelled simultaneously while Gintoki just hit her on the head.

"Ok Vice commander-san, are you ready?" Yamazaki asked as he returned to the group.

"Of course I am!", Hijikata responded, before turning to face Gintoki.

"Here, take back you're rusty sword old man", Hijikata said as he pulled the sword from his waist and handed it to Gintoki.

"What was that?!," Gintoki yelled as he snatched back his bokuto.

Hijikata quickly turned around and headed towards the police car Yamazaki was standing next to. After taking a couple of steps, he stopped and faced the yorozuya once more.

"Hey." Hijikata called to Gintoki.

"What now?!"

"Thanks."

The yorozuya waved silently as they watched Yamazaki and Hijikata get into the car.

After a few seconds, Gintoki realized he had forgotten something important.

"Oi oi wait!", Gintoki yelled causing Yamazaki and Hijikata to to pop their heads out of the window and look at him questioningly.

"What is it now?!", Hijikata growled.

"Yes, danna?", Yamazaki questioned politely.

"When are we getting paid for this!?" Gintoki asked.

Yamazaki scratched the back of his head in thought, "Ano, perhaps you guys should come with us to see what the commander plans to do about that."

Gintoki sighed loudly, but decided he would comply if it meant getting his pay. _'So much for our heartfelt goodbyes.'_

* * *

As the gang got into the car, two familiar ronin popped from under the lid of a nearby trashbin located in a nearby alleyway.

"Ha! So the vice commander is still alive."

"What should we tell the boss? There's no way he's going to believe us."

"Don't be so sure."

"Huh what do you mean?"

The ronin showed his partner the picture he took on his phone. It was a picture of Hijikata being dragged along by his collar.

"When did you take that?! And where did you get that cellphone?!"

"I took it just moment ago, while you were digging through the trash to look for your ring. The boss gave me this phone in case I saw anything. Now come on, we have to let him know as soon as possible."

"Right!"

* * *

I was planning on writng more, I really was. I had all the scenes planned out but somehow the whole getting ready scene just turned out to be incredibly long. There were also a lot of ginxhiji moments which kinda wasn't planned either. So as a result, about half of this chapter will be moved to the next one. On another note Hijikata was really hard to write. I didn't want him to be out of character, but at the same time I wanted it to be obvious that his change in his age was affecting him a little. I hope you guys liked him. Lastly, as you guys might have noticed, the rating have changed to M, meaning I'll be writing my first M scene in later chapters. Jeez i get embarrassed just thinking about it. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter. Comments and questions are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Chibi-fied**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: My life belongs to Gintama, and Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. **

**Chap. 6**

* * *

**_In an abandoned warehouse_**

Several ronin were gambling and drinking. Others were analyzing their weapons for tonight's raid.

Two familiar ronin weaved their way through the group of men and hurried towards their boss.

The boss was holding one of the men up by the collar, yelling at him. "How many times do I have to tell you fools. You will either follow my orders or-"

"Boss!"

"Boss!"

"What is it?!" The boss angrily turned toward the direction of the voices calling him while still maintaining a tight grip on the man he was yelling at.

Once he saw who it was he rubbed his temples in frustration before once again facing the two ronin. "What?! What is it you two want this time?! And where have you been?! The raid is tonight?! Dd you get the toilet paper I asked for?"

"Boss we have proof that the Vice Commander is alive!"

"Not this again." The boss pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to fight off the oncoming headache while unknowingly loosening his grip on the man he was holding allowing him to slip away.

"But boss we really have proof this time! Look!"

One of the ronin held up the phone and showed the picture to the boss while the other stood next to him and pointed to the boy in the picture being dragged by his kimono.

"Look boss! This time you can't deny it's the Vice Commander! Sure he's looks a little younger, but it's definitely him!"

"He was traveling with the same weird man with silver hair and the same two brats he was with as a baby!"

"Yeah, yeah, and when they grouped up with the Shinsengumi dogs they even acknowledged him as the Vice-commander!"

"You have to believe us!" The two ronin finished simultaneously. They looked at their boss pleadingly, desperately hoping for him to believe them.

The boss snatched the phone out of their hands and closely analyzed the pictures, ignoring all the whispers that were spreading amongst the men and the glances being sent towards him.

"Well it certainly does look like him." The boss reluctantly admitted. "But this doesn't change-"

The whispers among the men grew louder, and some even walked up to the boss and demanded questions.

"Oi boss, is what we're hearing true!"

"Yeah! Is the Vice commander alive or not?"

"We want to know what's going on!"

"Tell us!"

More complaints poured in and the whispers rose to another level as more people began to speak out.

"SILENCE!," the leader's booming voice shook the walls and everyone was silent, but still held their angry glares.

"THIS", the leader held up the phone and pointed to the boy in the picture. "CHANGES NOTHING. Whether the potion did this or not..it doesn't matter! The 'Vice Commander' looks to be no older than 11 or 12 years old. If this** is** the real Vice commander then we have even less of a reason to worry. Unless, you guys are afraid to take on a child." The boss grinned sinisterly as he looked around the room. The boss was pleased when he received no response other then their silent glares.

"Now that that has been dealt with, I suggest you all get back to work!"

The leader watched as the men all went back to their respective locations and continued what they were doing, but not without murmured complaints. The leader turned around and walked towards the ronin shoving the phone back into their hands.

"Now will you two idiots get to work and stop causing trouble."

"YES BOSS!" both ronins shouted simultaneously as the saluted the boss' departing back.

* * *

When Yamazaki parked the patrol car in front of the barracks he wanted to jump out of the vehicle and kiss the ground. He couldn't count how many times he had almost wrecked the car trying to stop Hijikata from jumping into the back seat to strangle Danna. Even now they were still bickering.

"I told you to shut up Yorozuya!" Hijikata yelled as he tried to climb over the passenger seat only to be held back by Yamazaki's grip on his shirt.

Gintoki leaned back into the seat and picked his nose, sending Hijikata a mocking grin "Or what Toushi-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU PERM-HEADED BASTARD!"

"Oi, Gin-chan I dropped my sukonbu," Kagura called as she curled on the floor of the car to search for it under the seat.

"Gin-san please stop antagonizing Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi pleaded, but his pleas were tuned out by Gintoki and Hijikata's bickering, and Kagura's distress of her missing sukonbu piece.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Yamazaki cried!

-_10 minutes later-_

Yamazaki sighed as they finally managed to get out of the car and walk through the front gates of the barracks. When the gang reached the front porch, Yamazaki turned to them with an anxious expression.

"Could you guys stand here for a moment and not cause any trouble, I'm going to go get Kondou-san and tell him about the situation."

"Oi! How many times do I have to tell you not to order me around Yamazaki! As if I'm gonna listen to you anyway. I'm going to go see Kondou-san." Hijikata said as he attempted to walk past him, into the barracks.

Yamazaki quickly, but hesitantly jumped in front of Hijkata's path with a frightened expression. "T-that's not a good idea Vice Commander-san."

"What did you say Yamazaki?" Hijikata said threateningly as he held Yamazaki's gaze with a piercing glare.

Yamazaki began to sweat when he heard the threatening tone in Hijikata's voice."U-um you see it's probably best to explain the situation to Kondou-san before you see him so he doesn't- um- completely freak out!" Yamazaki explained nervously as he looked everywhere but Hijikata.

"Why you-" Just as Hijikata was about to attack, Gintoki grabbed the back of his collar and looked at Yamazaki with a bored expression.

"We can watch him for a couple of minutes."

When he felt no attack, Yamazaki hesitantly opened his eyes. He quickly regained his composure and turned to go inside the barracks."I will return shortly!"

"Oi! Wait Yamazaki" Hijikata called angrily causing Yamazaki to stop and turn towards him.

"Yes, Vice Commander-san?"

"Oi what do you think you're doing bastard!" Hijikata yelled at Gintoki. He stopped struggling and turned to smack Gintoki's annoying hand off his collar.

Yorozuya nonchalantly began picking his nose. "Well you've waited this long to see Gorilla-san, what's a few more minues. Or does being with Gin-san make you uncomfortable. Gin-san flicked away the buger and sent Hijikata a mocking grin.

"Bastard, you know that's not the reason!" Hijikata said willing away the blush about to rise to his cheeks.

"Oi, Jimi I have to use the restroom! Where are the toilets?" Kagura yelled as she raised her hand to get Yamazaki's attention.

"My name is not Jimi! It's Yamazaki-san and have you forgotten why we are here!"

"Sorry Yamazaki-san, but I also have to use the restroom if you don't mind?" Shinpachi piped in kindly as he rubbed the back of head in an apologetic gesture.

Yamazaki closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright follow me quickly. But you're on your own finding your way back when we get there."

Yamazaki turned to Gintoki and Hijikata who were still bickering. "Um, I will return shortly with Kondou-san, Vice-commander-san!

"Wait-" Hijikata called, but Yamazaki had already went inside.

"We'll be back Gin-chan", Kagura quickly waved before following Yamazaki.

"Be back soon Gin-san", Shinpachi piped in before he left too.

"Wait, why can't I go!" Hijikata attempted to follow but was once again stopped by Gintoki.

Hijikata turned to Gintoki. "Will you stop touching me you bastard!"

"Gintoki sighed. "Oi, Oi this is getting kind of old Oogushi-chan. Is it so hard sit still for 2 minutes?"

Hijikata sent him a piercing glare. "Shut up! Just shut up Yorozuya! Don't talk to me like I'm some kid!"

Gintoki sighed. "It's hard when Oogushi-kun is acting like spoiled brat."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone!" Hijikata said as he passed Gintoki and sat on the edge of the porch to wait. He rested his head on hands and sulked.

"That bastard Yamazaki doesn't understand the situation I'm in." Hijikata complained. "I'm the Vice-commander dammnit! I should be treated with some respect, not like some child. I feel so useless right now." Hijikata's angry expression became a sad one as he reflected on his thoughts. '_I'll probably be a burden to Kondou-san as I currently am. What if I can no longer be in the Shinsengumi? How long will this conditions last? In my current state, I will lose everything that's important to me.'_

Gintoki watched as Hijkata's expression turned from annoyed to vulnerable and felt his heart twist at the sight. _'Oi, Oi Vice Commander-san it's not fair that you can affect Gin-san like this'_ Gintoki thought before he walked up and sat down next to Hijikata.

Hijikata was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard someone sit down next to him. When he saw it was Gintoki, he quickly faced the other way to quickly wipe away the blur forming in his eyes. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I don't remember agreeing I would."

"Argh! Stop twisting things around bastard! Can't you just do what I ask for once! Or is it because I'm a kid that you won't take me seriously?! Why won't you just leave me-mnph!"

Hijikata suddenly found his face pressed against a hard chest. Muscular arms wrapped around him and held him in a gentle embrace. A sweet scent enveloped his senses, calming him a little. When he finally realized that Gintoki was hugging him, Hijikata tried to struggle out of the embrace. He froze when he felt Gintoki rest his chin on his head trapping him against his chest. After overcoming the momentary shock, Hijikata began struggling even harder.

"Let me go you permed–haired freak!"

Gintoki allowed Hijikata to pull away far enough to look at him.

Hijikata was about to yell at Gintoki for the public display of affection, but the insults died on his lips when he saw Gintoki's serious expression. After a few seconds of staring into the intense red orbs, Hijikata looked away unable to keep eye contact. "W-what's gotten into you, bastard. Let me go, anyone could come and see us," Hijikata mumbled, a blush staining his cheeks as he weakly pushed against Gintoki's chest.

"I don't care," Gintoki said seriously.

"What! You bastard, I –"

"I don't care if you're two, or twelve, twenty or a wrinkly old fart."

"Oi!"

Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's chin forcing him to look at him as he continued to speak. "No matter what age you are, I won't leave you alone when you show me such a miserable expression."

Hijikata's felt his face become extremely hot and closed his eyes tightly to avoid having to look into the burning red orbs.

"What are you talking about bastard?" Hijikata said, grabbing the arm that was holding his chin.

Gintoki smiled and brought Hijikata's face closer. Hijkata kept his eyes shut when he felt a breath against his lips. After a moment, Hijikata slightly opened his eyes to see what had happened and became trapped under Gintoki's hypnotizing gaze. Hiikata looked at the inviting lips inches away from his own before looking back into the amber orbs swirling with emotions. _'Stop. Stop looking at me like that. When you do I..'_ Hijikata lowered his eyes when he could no longer keep eye contact and removed his hand from Gintoki's arm. "Why are you doing this?, " Hijikata whispered in defeat.

Gintoki leaned in further, close to his ear and whisepered, "Because Gin-san really likes Oogushi-kun." Gin-san nipped the edge of his ear before quickly pulling away.

"Sorry we took so long Gin-san, we got lost trying to find our way back and- " Shinpachi paused when he entered onto the porch followed by Kagura. He saw Hijikata sitting next to Gintoki, cheeks bright red, staring blankly at Gintoki with a shocked expression. Shinpachi turned to Gintoki with a questioning gaze.

"Did something happen Gin-san?"

"No, what do you mean?," Gintoki asked nonchalantly as he unabashedly began digging in his ear.

"Ah, well Hijkata-san's face-"

"Tooooushiiiiiii!"

Shinpachi was interrupted by the familiar voice calling from inside the barracks.

"Geez, what's with all the interruptions?" Gintoki asked in a tired voice. Everyone turned to the entry door and a few seconds later Kondo appeared, followed by Yamazaki who was frantically waving his arms trying to get Kondo's attention. Okita came out afterwards wearing a bored expression, listening to his music and chewing gum.

"Toooushii! Is it true!? Have you really grown?!" Kondo searched among the group and his eyes stopped on the boy with a black ponytail who was staring at him with an anxious expression. After their eyes locked for a couple of minutes Kondo's eyes bgan to shine with glistening tears.

"Oh Toushi how I missed you so!" Kondo quickly approached Hijikata and embraced him in a tight hug. "You're so cute!"

"Wah! Kondou-san stop it!" Hijikata pushed against Kondou's arms hoping to get him to let go. While Kondo was busy hugging Hijikata, Okita turned towards the yorozuya.

"What brings you guys here? Don't tell me you guys have actually grown fond of the parenting role. I can't imagine how hard this moment must be for you then. But know that your constant doting will only push him farther away in the long run," Okita said in a non-caring fashion before blowing a bubble.

"Oi what are you misunderstanding here you bastard?!" Kagura said as she grabbed him by he collar. "We just came here for our reward! I demand the first four volumes of Ladies Four, and a lifetime supply of sukonbu! Oh and some food for Saduharu "

"Ah, Kagura-chan, that's not how you ask someone for a reward." Shinpachi remarked.

"Oi, Saidst-kun," Gintoki called before whipping out a notebook and scribbling something down. He ripped out the piece of paper and showed it to Okita.

"I want 500,000 yen transferred to this account, and a tape recording of all of Ketsuno Ana's news forecasts I missed since last month sent to me by tomorrow.

"Why are you making such unreasonable demands!" Shinpachi yelled.

Yamazaki stepped in and tapped Kondou on the shoulder to grab his attention. "Um, Chief, the Yorozuya want to know about their payment."

"Huh? Oh yes." Kondou turned towards the Yorozuya. "Ah, Sougo could you take care of their payment." Kondou then quickly turned back to Hijikata.

"Sure Kondou-san." Okita smacked Kagura's hand off his collar, and grabbed the piece of paper Gintoki held out in front of him. Okita looked at Gintoki.

"Ill have the payment sent to your account. No worries Danna-san," Okita said with a polite smile as he used the paper he had just taken to put his gum in it.

"Oi! You need that don't you! I'm pretty sure you need that!" Gintoki yelled at Okita who tossed the paper and gum off to the side.

"I assure you Donna, I have a very acute memory," Okita said with with a smile, innocent in appearance but Gintoki could see his sadistic alter ego behind him wearing the same smile.

Shinpachi sweatdropped. "He has no intention of paying us at all."

"Che! Let's go you guys." Gintoki said as he turned to leave."I'll be checking my account tomorrow!"

"Ah! Wait! Before you guys leave, could you tell us how this happened", Kondou stepped in, referring to Hijikata's situation.

Gintoki shrugged and glanced at Hijikata who immediately looked at something else to avoid making eye contact with him. Gintoki noticed the faint blush on his pouting cheeks._ 'So cute' _Gintoki thought before turning back to Kondou.

"There's not much to tell, I woke up and found Oogushi-kun this way. Gin-san was just as shocked as everyone else." Gintoki smartly decided to leave out the part where he found him naked laying across his chest. Gintoki pointed to Shinpachi. "Shinpachi here thinks the potion could be wearing off, and so there is nothing to worry about." Gintoki added.

"Oi since when did I become the expert!" Shinpachi turned to Kondou. "It's only a theory Kondou-san."

Kondo looked down in frustration. "Well, whether it's true or not, and if Toushi does turn back to normal it still bothers me that the people who did this to him are still out there. What if they try to attack them again?"

"There's no need to worry Kondou-san, I can give Hijikata a one–on-one refresher on how to use a sword in case anything should happen. With my help he should be able to patrol in no time." Okita suggested as he held up his sword, rubbing his hand sadistically along the edge of the sword as if testing it's sharpness.

Shinpachi and Gintoki sweat dropped, while Kondo protectively embraced Hijikata in a hug. "Nonsense there's no way I'm sending Toushi out on patrol in this condition!"

"But Kondo-san I can take care of my self." Hijikata replied, offended that Kondo didn't think so. He stopped struggling when Kondo released him from his hug so that he could face him.

"I don't doubt your skills for a second Toushi but there's no way I feel safe having you out there when we don't know who is after your life, especially when you're like this."

"But Kondo-san-"

"Toshi!" Hijikata instantly closed his mouth when he saw Kondou's expression turn hard. "I will not have you out there risking your life just to prove yourself! Until we find out who did this, or until you turn back to normal, I would like you stay in the barracks. I'll have a couple of Shinsengumi members stay with you.

Hijikata bit his lip to prevent any comebacks, and turned away after nodding in acceptance.

Kondo looked at Hijkata with a sympathetic expression before turning to the yorozuya with a sigh. "Thank you for all you help Yorozuya. I don't know how to repay you."

"500,000 yen," Gintoki said as he held his hand out expectant.

"A lifetime supply of sukonbu," Kagura said and followed Gintoki's example.

"Oi!" Shinpachi grabbed boh of their collars and pulled them away. "Let's go."

Kondo-san waved goodbye, and Okita watched unenthusiastically as they left. As he was being dragged away, Gintoki turned to Hijikata who had his head down, his face shadowed by his bangs.

"Oi, Hijikata-kun!"

Hijikata looked up at the retreating forms and focused on the man calling for his attention.

If you ever start to miss Gin-chan even a little bit, don't hesitate to stop by. Gin-san will comfort you for a small fee!" Gintoki said before sending him a goofy grin.

Shinpachi and Kagura sent him a similar grin as they all waved goodbye.

Hijkata looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes before he frantically rubbed away the tears and glared at the Yorozuya.

"Shut up you curly haired bastard!"

'Ah, that's better." Gintoki whispered as he watched Hijikata's angry expression drift father and farther away.

* * *

"Do you think Hijikata will be all right Gin-san? Perhaps we should have stayed and helped the Shinsengumi watch Hijikata, or at least could have helped with the investigation." Shinpachi suggested as they walked back to the shop.

"Aah that's a negative. Gin-san's has had enough of the investigation. Oogushi-kun is perfectly capable of taking care of himself now. That situation doesn't really involve us. Those type of side stories always works themselves out even if the main characters aren't involved."

"Will you please take your role more seriously!" Shinpachi shouted.

Gintoki ignored Shinpachi as he looked for a faimiliar shop nearby.

Shinpachi, noticing Gintoki was looking around, asked him what was wrong. "Are you looking for something Gin-san?

"Hmmm," Gin-san said in acknowledgement to Shinpachi's question. After a few seconds of searching, he found what he was looking for.

Kagura and Shinpachi followed his line of sight and saw the bakery across the street.

Shinpachi sighed. "We'll meet you back at the shop, Gin-san." Shinpachi waved goodbye and continued to the shop followed by Kagura.

"Bye Gin-chan!"

Gintoki raised his hand to say goodbye without looking back as he headed across the street towards the bakery.

* * *

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day!" Haori said as she cheerfully waved goodbye to a customer. She looked to the door and saw Gintoki coming in as the customer was leaving.

"Hello, welcome sir. Oh Gin-san! It's so nice to see you. How are you?"

Gintoki sighed loudly as he sat down on one of the stools in front of counter.

Haori laughed. "That bad, huh?"

Gintoki ran a hand through his silver hair. "It hasn't been so bad. I'm just tired. I haven't had a proper nap for a while now."

Haori smied. "Well what can I get you Gin-san? The usual supreme deluxe parfait. I'll make sure to put an extra scoop of ice cream on it for you."

Gintoki smiled. "Make it a double extra scoop."

Haori laughed. "Coming right up." So what happened to you're cute little companion?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean Oogushi-kun? It was time for him to get his diaper changed so I had to send him back."

"I thought that was your job babysitter-san. Oh well, I must admit I wish I could have gotten to say goodbye, or at least a thank you."

"Thank you?" Gintoki looked at Haori in a questioning manner.

"Well you just looked so happy with the kid, I figured having him in your life was doing you some real good. I wanted to thank him for giving you some well deserved happiness."

"Ah." Gintoki smiled a little as he got lost in his memories, however, his smile quickly disappeared when he thought back to his most recent confession.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Gintoki leaned in further, close to his ear and whispered, "Because Gin-san really likes Oogushi-kun." Gin-san nipped the edge of his ear before quickly pulling away._

___**Flashback End-**_

Gintoki let his head fall into his hands. '_Crap, I hadn't meant to go that far. Sure he didn't look like he hated what I did, but I'm sure once he lets what happened sink in we'll be back to square one.' _Gintoki sighed loudly and placed both hands in his hair, pushing back the curls from his face as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"What's wrong Gin-san? Are you starting to miss him now?" Haori asked as she placed the parfait on the counter in front of him.

"Of course not, Gin-san is not that kind of person." Gintoki opened his eyes and happily prepared to dig in to the parfait in front of him.

"Ah is that so?"

"Hmm" Gintoki responded in his blissful state as the ice cream entered his mouth. He closed his eyes and let his mind focus on the cool, sweet sensation tantalizing his taste buds.

"Ah this hits the spot" Gintoki said happily as he continued to dig into his parfait. As he ate, he looked around the shop noticing something was missing."Ah, Hoari-san what happened to the weirdos you hired. The ones dressed up outside selling cakes."

Haori sighed. "It looks like you were right about them Gin-san. They were very unreliable. As soon as you left, the two of them started acting strange. They rushed in here, and started yelling at their friend about how they saw the Vice Commander and how they need to put some plan into action. I mean I know he's the Vice-Commander and all, but is he really like some celebrity or something? I'm not really good at keeping up with that kind of stuff, you know. Well, after all that commotion, they simply quit. I just cant-"

"Sorry, Haori-san I have to go!"

"Wha-" Haori stopped her explanation and looked up to see Gintoki running out the door. "Gintoki! But it was too late.

"Was it something I said?" Haori looked down at the unfinished parfait and pouted. "Stupid Gin-san, I put a lot of love into this."

* * *

_'I really wish I brought my scooter!'_ Gintoki thought as he ran back to the shop. He briefly leaned against a nearby wall to catch his breath.

_'Crap, crap, crap. I can't believe this is happening. I try to stay out of it, and I'm always dragged back into this no matter what. It's highly likely those idiots were part of some Anti-faction group.'_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Haori sighed. "It looks like you were right about them Gin-san. They were very unreliable. As soon as you left, the two of them started acting strange. They rushed in here, and started yelling at their friend about how they saw the Vice Commander and how they need to put some plan into action. _

_**-Flashback End- **_

_'What is this plan? Was it them who did this to Oogushi-kun? If so, why go through all the trouble of turning him into a child?_' "Aaah! There are too many questions! Gin-san just wants a naaaap!" Gintoki yelled, as he left the wall and continued running towards the shop.

* * *

_**At the Yorozuya shop**_

Shinpachi vacuumed the floor while Kagura sat lazily on the couch watching the 4'o clock tv drama, Ladies four. Shinpachi shut off the vacuum and glanced at the clock.

"I wonder what's taking Gin-san so long. Perhaps we should have waited for him."

"Don't worry Patsu-san, mother has faith in her boy. He's probably picking up some lucky lady as we speak. It's a bout time that boy brings home some grandchildren." Kagura leaned further back into the couch and began picking her nose.

"Oi, oi Kagura-chan, I think you're taking this role too seriously." Shinpachi looked at the clock once more before unplugging the vacuum with a sigh. "I have to help my sister with the grocery shopping today. Tell Gin-san I'll be back later this evening."

"Ah" Kagura responded, keeping her eyes glued to Ladies Four.

Shinpachi walked to the entryway, and slipped his sandals on. "See you later Kagura-chan." Shinpachi called before opening the screen door to find Gintoki leaning on his knees, panting for breath.

"Gin-san! Gin-san are you alright?!"

Hearing Gintoki's name, Kagura jumped up from the couch and ran to the front door.

"Gin-chan?"

"We're _-pant-_ going back to the barracks!"

* * *

So here is chapter 6. I'm truly sorry for the long wait guys. I have been wanting to pick this story back up again for a while but after being away for so long I wasn't sure if I would be able to write for it anymore. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I truly appreciate those who have asked me to continue. It was really encouraging. The next chapter will be the last, so prepare for the all out battle and lots of GinHiji loving ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Chibi-fied**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: My life belongs to Gintama, and Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.**

**Chap. 7 **

* * *

"Return to the barracks? Why? What happened Gin-san?"

When Gintoki recovered his breath, he stood up straight and looked at them. "I think I may have found out who attacked Oogushi-kun."

"Wha- When?! At the bakery?"

"Nevermind, I'll explain on the way. Come on, I'm taking my scooter," Gintoki said ignoring Shinpachi's questions. He hurried downstairs to retrieve his scooter parked in the alley next to the shop. Shinpachi sighed and followed him down the stairs.

"Sadaharu!" Kagura called as she ran down the stairs. A few seconds later Sadaharu ran out the door. Seeing Kagura head down the stairs, he jumped off the balcony, and landed in front of the shop.

Kagura jumped on Sadaharu's back, and Shinpachi got on the scooter and adjusted his helmet.

"Let's go!" Gintoki yelled as he gunned the engine and sped towards the barracks.

* * *

**At the Shinsengumi barracks**

"This is so stupid!" Hijikata yelled as he kicked the futon laying on the floor. "Why do I have to be confined in here?!"

Hijikata sat on the floor and glared at the tatami doors. Outside, several Shinsengumi were stationed around the perimiter of the outside courtyard to watch him.

"It's not safe for you to go out Vice-Commander. Please be patient. The Chief will find out who did this," one of the guards replied hoping to calm him down.

"Shut up! I could find out who did this and take care of him myself if someone would just give me a damn sword!"

The doors on the other side of the room opened and Yamazaki came in with a tray of food. "Vice-Commander you should really calm down and eat. Here I brought you your favorite meal to cheer you up."

Hijikata glared at Yamazaki as he set down the tray in front of him, revealing a bowl of rice and mayonnaise, but mostly mayonnaise.

"Tell me what to do one more time Yamazaki and I will kill you. Besides, you're crazy if you think being served by you makes me the least bit happy."

"Ahahah, sorry vice-commander," Yamazaki replied while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Hijikata looked down at the meal in front of him and frowned.

Yamazaki watched his reaction for a moment before speaking up. "Ah, is something wrong Vice-Commander?"

"Mayonaise," Hijikata whispered.

"Huh?" Yamazaki leaned over towards Hijikata. "Could you speak a little louder Vice-Commander. I didn't catch tha-AAH!" A small hand wrapped around his throat constricting his air.

Hijikata tightened his grip and pulled Yamazaki down in order to look him in the eyes. "I said this needs more mayonnaise! You seem to have a problem with telling me what to do Yamazaki. Just because I don't have a sword doesn't mean I can't follow through with my threat!"

"Vice-comma-augh!" 'Hijikata's hand tightened further around his neck and Yamazaki was pretty sure he was gonna pass out any second. '_How can such small hands have such a tight grip'_ Yamazaki thought as he stared into cold blue eyes, his vision becoming burry.

"Awww Hijikata-kun is throwing a tantrum. How cute."

Hijikata let go of Yamazaki who collapsed to the ground. He attempted to slowly crawl away towards the door while Hijikata was distracted. Hijikata turned to the source of the interruption. _'Sougo'_

"Sougo. What do you want?"

"Aw don't be like that Hijikata-kun. I'm sorry I can't be the one to serve you, but Kondou-san has sent me out on an important mission. As of right now, I'm his right hand man," Sougo said with a smug smile.

Hiikata looked away hiding the jealousy he felt with anger. "What do you want Sougo? Did you just come here to rub it in?"

"Of course not. I Just wanted to make sure you weren't taking this leisure time for granted," he said as he watched Yamazaki slowly crawl past him towards the door. Okita raised his foot, placed it on his back and pushed him into the floor. He began twisting his foot into his back causing him to yell.

Okita looked back up at Hijikata and grinned, "But I'm sure you would much rather prefer to be served by Danna am I right?"

"W-what the hell are you talking about bastard?! Stop spouting nonsense and get the hell out!" Hijikata refused to look at Okita, unaware of the blush staining his cheeks. _'What does he know? The last person I want to see right now is that perm haired idiot.."_

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Why are you doing this?, " Hijikata whispered in defeat._

_Gintoki leaned in further, close to his ear and whisepered, "Because Gin-san really likes Oogushi-kun." Gin-san nipped the edge of his ear before quickly pulling away._

_**-Flashback End-**_

The blush on Hijikata's face spread at the memory of Gintoki's confession. His frowned deepened as he continued to stare at the uneaten rice in front of him.

"Ah. Hiding your feelings is so not cute Hijikata-kun. Anyway, it's time for me to head out. Who knows, the next time we meet you might be addressing me as your newly appointed Vice-Commander." Okita pressed his foot into Yamazaki's back one last time before turning to leave. "See ya."

When Hijikata heard the door shut he let out his anger. "Dammit!" He knocked the bowl of rice and mayo to the ground and kicked the futon once more. "I want to kill that smug bastard!"

"Vice Commander-san are you alright?" one of the guards called.

"Shut up!" Hijikata replied in frustration as he looked at his small hands with contempt. _'I can't do anything in this body. I'm so useless.'_ He then looked at Yamazaki's motionless form and became even more angry. "Yamazaki stop lazing around and get me some more food!"

"Hai, V-Vice-Commander" Yamazaki said weakly before slowly dragging himself out the door.

* * *

Gintoki slammed the brakes and pratically jumped off of his scooter when they reached the barracks. Shinpachi and Kagura followed suit and rushed inside the gates.

Okita, who was on his way out, saw the Yorozuya run into the courtyard.

"Danna what brings you back? I thought we took care of any doubts you had regarding the payment. Or is this about Hijikata-kun?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Gorrilla-san. I got a lead on who may have attacked Oogushi-kun. Where's is he?"

"Kondou-san? Ah. He's out right now. I am leaving too on patrol duty. You are certainly welcome to stay here until he returns. If you want to speak with Hijikata-kun though, he's in his room. I have to warn you though, he's not in the best of moods," Okita said with a smile as he walked past them to the entrance gates.

'_I wonder whose fault that is_' Gintoki thought as he watched him leave with a deadpan expression.

"Come on Gin-san. It would be good to ask Hijikata about this before Kondou-san returns," Shinpachi suggested before heading inside.

* * *

**Hijikata's room**

Hijikata sat against the wall contemplating his thoughts. _'If I were to escape and take care of the people who did this, Kondou would see that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I just need a sword...Wait! That's it!'_

"Oi Yamazaki!" Hijikata yelled, cupping his mouth to make his voice carry farther.

"Coming Vice Commander!" he heard him call from the hallway. Hijikata quickly grabbed the tray from the bowl he knocked over earlier, and crouched down by the wall, next to the tatami doors.

Yamazaki quickly entered the room and shut the doors behind him. "I'm here. Look, I put lots of mayonnaise- _WHACK!_

Hijikata hit Yamazaki in the face with the tray once he was fully inside the room. Yamazaki fell face first dropping the tray and food he had in his hands.

Hearing the noise, one of the guards outside spoke up. "Is everything all right in there Vice–Commander?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Yamazaki was just being careless and dropped my food on the floor!" Hijikata replied as he carefully removed the sword from Yamazaki's belt._ 'It's too big to fit in my sash. I'm just going to half to carry it.'_

Hijikata opened the tatami doors and looked down the hall. _'Most of the guards are posted on the outside perimerters leaving the hallway wide open. Kondou-san isn't stupid though I'm sure there are Shinsengumi inside in this building.'_ Hijikata looked at doors on the other side of the room and surveyed the shadows outside. He then quickly slipped into the hallway before they noticed his absence.

Hijikata ran to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. He saw two Shinsengumi coming down the hall.

"Do you think the Chief will find out who did this to the Vice Commander?" One of the Shinsengumi asked his partner.

"Who knows but personally I like the new Vice Commander. He's so cute. Besides we don't get yelled at as much."

"Yeah he's so-huh?" The man turned away from his partner and saw Hijikata standing at the end of the hall. He stood motionless with his head was down, his hair casting a shadow over his face.

"Vice-Commander? What's wrong? Why did you leave your room?"

When they got closer, they noticed he was shaking.

"Vice Commander-sa- AAUGH!"

Hijikata rammed the end of his sheath into the man's stomach causing him to fall to the ground and pass out.

"Vice Comander-san?!" the other officer yelled, instinctively reaching for his sword as he watched his partner fall to the ground.

"Who are you bastards calling cute?!" Hijikata used the same part of his sheath to knock the sword out of the man's hand. He quickly swung the sheath upwards hitting him in the chin and knocking him out. When both men fell to the ground, Hijikata ran down the hall and looked back to grin at his handiwork.

"Hah! That'll teach you to call the Demon Vice Commander cute! They didn't even stand a chance!" Hijikata turned around and collided with someone blocking his path.

"AH!" Hijikata fell to the ground and rubbed his sore behind before angrily looking up at the idiot in his way. "Oi, watch where you're going you..huh? YOU! What are you doing here you curly haired bastard?!"

"Tsk, tsk, where are your manners Oogushi-kun? Is this how you apologize to someone you ran into? You were the one at fault you know."

"Shut up! I don't need to apologize to a lowlife like you! Now tell me what you're doing here!"

Shinpachi cleared his throat to make his presence known. "We have some important information to share with you Hijikata-kun. We heard you were in your room, but…" Shinpachi looked down the hall and saw the guards he knocked out. "I can see that is no longer the case."

_-Sniffle-_ "When did my baby become a criminal?! Mama didn't raise you this way!," Kagura cried loudly into her tissue.

Shinpachi smacked her in the head. "Would you cut that out! When did you give birth to all these children anyway?"

Ignoring them, Gintoki stepped forward and crouched down in front of Hijikata. He placed his hand on Hijikata's head in a gentle manner. "Normally Gin-san would love to help you escape from this place."

Hijikata blushed at Gintoki's remark knowing he was referring to the many times he would burst into his office and drag him outside, away from his work, for some fresh air and 'quality time' with Gin-san.

"But I'm afraid it's too dangerous for Oogushi-kun to go out right now."

Hijikata smacked the hand off his head. "Stop talking nonsense! I can take care of myself!"

"Hai, hai, of course you can Oogushi-kun. Now up ya go" Gintoki grabbed Hiikata by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Lets go back to your room ok?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BASTARD?! LET ME DOWN!" Hijikata yelled dropping his sword in surprise.

"Ouch!" Gintoki couldn't avoid being hit by Hijikata's arm during his struggle. "Stop moving around so much Oogushi-kun. Gin-san's face isn't a punching bag."

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR UGLY MUG! I SAID LET ME GO!" Hijikata replied, struggling harder.

_'Why does Gin-san__ have to antagonize him?'_ Shinpachi thought as he crouched down to pick up the sword Hijikata dropped.

"Oi! Hurry up Patsu-san!"

Shinpachi looked up and saw Kagura up ahead watching him while Gintoki was turning the corner with Hijkata over his shoulder.

"Ah coming!"

* * *

**Outside of Hijikata's room**

"It's awfully quiet" One of the Shinsemgumi guards said to his partner.

His partner nodded. "He might be taking a nap. Should we look inside?"

"We should respect the Vice-Commander's privacy."

"Hmm but maybe we should call out to him just in ca-"

"LET ME GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hearing Hijikata yell, the guards quickly looked at each other and ran inside the room.

"Vice Commander!"

"Vice Commander!"

The guards were shocked to see the Yorozuya enter the room and Hijikata hoisted over Gintoki's shoulder.

Gintoki stopped and stared at them with a bored expression. "Ah. It's not what it looks like."

The Shinsemgumi reached for the handle of their swords.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!"

"We're not just gonna let you take the Vice Commander!" The men unsheathed their swords and pointed them at the Yorozuya.

"Hieee! This really is a misunderstanding!" Shinpachi tried to explain as he held up his arms in defense.

Kagura watched the scene with interest and Gintoki uncaringly explored his nose, using his other hand to keep Hijikata firmly in place.

"What are you planning to do, huh? Do you think you can stop the great Gin-san?"

"Gin-san stop instigating them! It's really not what you think!" Shinpachi cried desperately while looking back and forth between Gintoki and the Shinsengumi officers.

"Aaugh!" Gintoki dropped Hijikata and fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. Hiikata landed on his feet and looked down at Gintoki with an arrogant smirk.

"Serves you right bastard. Pick me up again, and I'll aim for your precious balls with my next kick."

Hiikata turned to the Shinsengumi guards. "Put your swords away and leave! The weren't trying to kidnap me," Hijikata grumbled, annoyed that his plan had failed thanks to the three stooges.

But Vice-commander-"

"I said put your swords away and get the hell out!"

"Yes commander!" The officers quickly sheathed their swords and scrambled out the door.

"Oi, oi don't you think you're making your precious Shinsemgumi look bad? They can't even stand up to a kid," Gintoki said, having recovered from the painful blow to his stomach. He sat on the floor and watched Hijkata with his usual lack-luster expression.

"Shut up! Just hurry up and say what you have to say so you can leave." Hijikata didn't want to be around Gintoki for too long. With everything that's happened, he hadn't had the time to sort out his feelings, especially towards his most recent confession. Hijikata looked up at Gintoki whose attention was focused elsewhere.

_'That idiot...what does he mean he likes me?_' Hiikata looked down at his lap and frowned. _"He was probably just teasing me…but the way he looks at me sometimes. I- my body becomes warm and my heart begins to beat ten times faster.'_ Hijkata clutched the folds of his kimono near his chest and looked up at Gintoki, this time making eye conact. Gintoki's lips slowly formed into a smirk and Hijikata had the sudden urge to close the distance and-

"Ahem!" Shinpachi cleared his throat snapping Hijikata out of his trance. "Uhh sorry to interrupt your thoughts Hijikata-kun, but if we may begin..we came here because Gin-san has a lead on who may have attacked you."

"Huh? What?! Why didn't you bring this up sooner?! Who is it?! I swear I'll cut the bastard to shreds!" Hijikata yelled, reenacting a sword slicing through the air to emphasize his point.

Shinpachi sweatdropped."Uh maybe you should calm down Hijikata-kun."

"Maybe you should shut up four eyes!" Hijikata replied.

Shinpachi sighed. _'Why do I even bother?'_

"Come on Shinpachi, let him express his feelings." Gintoki said. "They say when boys repress their feelings it can stunt their growth especially you know…"Gintoki put a hand over his mouth even though he said it loud enough for Hijikata to hear. "Down there," he finished making a pointing gesture to his crotch.

"Bastard I'll-!" Hijkata was about to get up and hit him but Shinpachi beat him to it.

"Will you be serious!"

Hijikata looked up when he felt a weight on his head. Kagura was leaning against him wearing a full Mafioso getup.

"Who do you need me to kill, boss? Tell me who it is and I'll gut him!" Kagura said rubbing her chin as she imitated an Italian Accent she heard on tv.

"Will you two cut it out!"

**-Two minutes later-**

"Now if we can be serious for a moment," Shinpachi said as he cleared his throat. "Hijikata-kun? Do you remember seeing anyone around in a cake costume when that man tried to sell you a drink.

"Huh? Cake costume? No..I don't think so. Why?"

"Kagura and I saw men wearing cake costumes at a bakery we went to. They were selling samples at the time. They may have had something to do with Oogushi-kun's transformation," Gintoki explained. Haori-san-

Hijikata frowned when he heard the woman's name. _'Haori-san? Who is that?'_

"-told me they had a friend. We never saw the guy. It could be the same guy who sold you the drink. She told me they spoke about some plan they had for you-"

"Plan? What Plan?"_ 'And Who is Haori? Wait, what am I saying? That's not important.'_

"They didn't say. But knowing this is enough of a reason to try and find them," Gintoki suggested.

"Is that so?"

Everyone in the room turned towards door. It opened revealing Kondou who entered the room followed by Okita.

"Oi, how long were you out there. You could have just came in you know? I think you're getting too used to your stakerish ways," Gintoki said.

Kondou ignored his comment as he walked further into the room and stood next to Hijikata. "If what you're saying is true Sakata-san then we will need a thorough description of the men you saw at the bakery. Sougo and I will go out tonight in separate search teams. If they are part of some anti-faction group they'll probably be out late.

"Oh? And who is going to be here to watch Oogushi-kun? If the Shinsengumi can't put up much of a fight against a 12 year old (referring to the men Hijikata beat up earlier) then I highly doubt they'll be able to put up much of a fight against Joui rebels ne? Don't tell me this is where all of Gin-san's hard earned tax money goes?" Gintoki asked casually, but Kondou saw the dangerous gleam in his eyes showing he was serious.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi called to him in disapproval.

"Bastard how dare you talk to Kondou-san that way!" Hijikata was about to jump in front of Kondou but he held out his arm preventing him from moving forward. Kondou kept his eyes trained on Gintoki.

"It's ok Toushi. Sakata-san is just concerned for your well-being as are the rest of us. Besides he is absolutely right. Toushi's life is very important. Which is why I will be hiring the very best to watch over him. Right, Yorozuya?

"Huh?" Gintoki replied not quite understanding where this was going.

"What?! Kondou-san you can't be serious?!" Hijikata replied a bit more quick on the uptake.

"You'll do it right? You too are also concerned for Hiikata's safety so what better solution than to stay here and watch him yourself."

"HUH?! No, no, no no NO! Put that Sadist prince on duty! Gintoki said gesturing toward Okita who watching the scene with a bored expression. Gin-san has done enough babysitting for one lifetime. Look I will tell you everything I know about these men. Gin-san will reveal all! Just let me go home and sleep!"

"We will provide you with your own room next to Toushi and free meals during your stay."

Kagura jumped in next Gintoki. They both straightened up and saluted Kondou. "Where will you have us stay boss!?" They said simultaneously.

A shadow of despair appeared over Shinpachi's head. _'I can't believe this..'_

* * *

**Later that night - 11PM**

"Hey Gin-san?" Shinpachi called as he layed out their futons. Gintoki sat on the floor reading Jump borrowed from one of the Shinsengumi officers. Kagura was leaning aganst his shoulder ready to go to sleep.

"Hm?" Gintoki replied engrossed his comic.

"Don't you think we should sleep in Hijikata-san's room. I mean just in case?"

"Nah. The walls are thin enough. Listen. Hey Toushirou-chan! If you're gonna masturbate make sure to do it quietly ok?!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVERT SO I CAN SLEEP!" they heard Hijikata reply from the other room.

"See," Gintoki said as he flipped the page.

"Ah. I don't think that counts since you both were screaming."

"Details, Scmeetails," Gintoki replied dismissively.

Shinpachi sighed and continued laying out the futons.

**-Half anf hour later-**

The yorozuya's futons were layed out in a line next to each other like a family's. Shinpachi and Kagura were already asleep. Shinpachi slept properly on his side, while Kagura was sprawled out all over her futon with her leg outside the covers.

Gintoki layed on his back, head supported by his hands, as he stared at the ceiling lost his thoughts. After a moment, he looked over at his companions.

"Oi, oi, you guys fell asleep too fast. Did you forget we're here on a mission." Gintoki yawned and scratched his stomach before sitting up. "Ah whatever. Better go check on the princess," he said as he got up to go to Hijikata's room. Gintoki left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

'_It's so quiet,'_ he thought as he opened the door to Hijikata's room. He spotted Hijikata in his futon, and walked over to him. As he got closer, he noticed something was wrong. He saw the familiar mop of black hair peaking out from above the covers but his body took up a lot more space on the futon.

"Oogushi-kun?" Gintoki whispered as he slowly removed the blanket. Hijikata was facing the opposite direction but Gintoki could still tell from his back that he had changed. Hijikata was naked and Gintoki could see there was much more definition in his muscles, but it still wasn't that of his older self. Gintoki leaned over to look at his face. There was more definition in his jaw line, and most of the round, child-like features were gone from his face. His feminine features were more subtle, but Gintoki still noticed a few here and there such as his delicate hands and the very slight curve in his hips. His hair was longer, although his bangs were still the same length. The sides were probably about shoulder length now, while the hair in the back fell to the middle of his back.

_'He looks to be in his late teens,'_ Gintoki thought. He wanted to touch every inch of pale skin being revealed to him but before he could follow through with his thoughts he heard a noise.

"Mmmn," Hijikata turned over in his sleep and frowned due to the lack of warmth. He reached out for his blanket only to come in contact with Gintoki's arm.

Hijkata's eyes opened immediately and without thinking he attacked the intruder. He tightened his hold around Gintoki's arm, and pushed him into the floor face down. Hijikata pressed his knee into the middle of his back and pulled his arm behind his back in a painful position to keep him from struggling.

"Who are you? Who sent you?!" Hijikata said threateningly, not realizing his voice had become deeper.

"Auugh! It's me! Gin-san! Now get off me already, it hurts!"

Hearing Gintoki's name Hijikata stopped all movements. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust as he watched the man beneath him. When he saw it was Gintoki he released his arm but remained on top of his back.

"Oh it's just you. Why are you in my room? Go away so I can sleep," Hijkata said with a yawn, still a little dazed from sleep.

'_Oi! I want an apology you bastard!_' Gintoki thought as turned around ready to yell at him, but became speechless at the sight before him.

Hijikata remained on his back, unaware that he was completely naked. Everything was in full display as the moonlight gently highlighted his creamy white porcelain skin. Long strands of black hair cascaded over his shoulders constrasting heavily with his pale face and chest. His cheeks were still a little red from the adrenaline of his earlier maeuver. His blue pierceing eyes were somewhat lidded and dazed from sleep coming across as very sultry. Gintoki's eyes traveled lower. His smooth legs were positioned on either side of Gintoki's thighs, and his penis rested on his lower back, limp but a little hard from the cold air. _'Beautfiul'_ Gintoki thought. His eyes darkened with lust as he imagined turning around, grabbing Hijikata's thighs and guiding him over his shaft which was now aching to be buried inside the beautiful demon above him.

Hijikata noticed Gintoki staring at him and became more alert when his expression turned lustful. "Oi! What's your problem bastard? Stop looking at me like that!"

"Ne Oogushi-kun, aren't you cold?," Gintoki whispered.

"Huh? No. What are you -?" Hijikata looked down at himself and suddenly became very aware of what Gintoki was staring at. He scrambled off of Gintoki's back, crawled into his futon and wrapped himself in his blanket. Hijikata glared at Gintoki as he watched him slowly get up from the ground and approach him.

"What did you do to me you sick freak?! Why am I undressed!?"

"Oi, oi, isn't there something else you should be asking first?" Gintoki's voice was low and inviting sending shivers down Hijikata's spine.

"W-what are you talking about?! S-stay away from me!" Hijkata yelled nervously. His angry facade was slowly coming apart under Gintoki's lustful stare. Gintoki crouched down in front of Hijkata and grabbed his chin to prevent him from looking away. He leaned in and stared into deep blue pools of anger, uncertainty, and lust. Gintoki smirked.

"I think you should take a good look at yourself Vice Commander. You've changed quite a bit." Gintoki let go of his chin to allow him to look at himself.

"Huh? What the hell are you talk-" _'Wait'_ Hijikata grabbed his throat in surprise. '_My voice! My voice, it's back to normal!'_

Hijikata let go of the blanket covering him and lifted both hands to look at them closely. He noticed they were much larger than before. He quickly pulled the blanket away from the rest of his body and saw that everything else had changed as well.

"Am I back to normal?!" Hijikata asked out loud in excitement. He touched his chest and the abs on his stomach to make sure they were was real.

"Not quite," Gintoki replied.

Hijikata looked up at him questioningly.

Gintoki motioned to his foreahed. "You have less frown lines up here. They haven't come in yet," Gintoki said with a grin.

Hijkata glared at him ready to punch him in the face. "Dammit! This isn't a joke! Am I back to normal or not?!"

"Relax Oogushi-kun. You're not back to your former self just yet. You look to be about a few years younger. I'd say about.." Gintoki rubbed his chin in thought as he looked him up and down causing Hijikata to blush. "Eighteen years or so."

"Eighteen?" Hijikata asked in suprise. "Then that means.." Hijikata lifted his hand and ran it though his hair. When he reached the ends he looked at the long strands of hair in his hand with disdain.

"That's the age I cut my hair," Hijikata whispered. He continued to stare at the hair in his hand as he became lost in his thoughts. After a few seconds, he came to and his grumpy expression returned. "Dammit this means I have to cut it again. What a hassle."

"No!"

Hijikata's head snapped up in surprise to Gintoki's vehement reaction, but Gintoki ignored him and leaned closer. He slowly slid his hand over Hijkata's and gently removed the hand from his hair. Gintoki took the ends in between his fingers and brought them to his lips. He looked up at Hijkata with a warm expression.

"Please don't cut it. I think it's beautiful," Gintoki whispered. Hijkata blushed and looked away causing the strands of hair to fall from his fingers.

"Bastard, t-that's not something for you to decide," Hijkata whispered unable to look Gintoki in the eyes.

The silence continued and Hijkata became increasingly annoyed. Just when he was about to say something to fill the awkward silence, he heard Gintoki speak.

"Toushirou," Gintoki called softly. He reached out a hand and held Hijikata's cheek, briefly brushing his thumb against his lips.

Hijkata shut his eyes tightly in response and waited for Gintoki's next move.

"Toushi. I'm going to kiss you."

Hijikata's eyes shot open but before he could open his mouth to protest, Gintoki closed the distance between them and captured his lips.

"Mmnn" _'wait'_ Hijikata thought, his mind trying to catch up with what was happening. Gintoki sucked on his bottom lip making him release a small moan. _'Stop.'_

Gintoki pulled back a few inches, and grabbed Hijikata's waist, pulling him into his lap. He ran a slow sensual path up his thighs, before placing both hands on his waist once more. He resumed his attention on his bottom lip, silently asking him for entrance.

_'Please Stop'_ Hijkata's lids became heavy and his grip on Gintoki's shoulders tightened as he struggled to resist letting him in.

Gintoki stopped his ministrations and looked up at Hijikata through half lidded, lust filled eyes.

"Toushi-" Gintoki paused to suck on his bottom lip again. "Open up."

'_Don't'_ Hiikata told himself but his body wouldn't listen. He hesitantly opened his mouth and let him in.

Gintoki groaned deeply in response and Hijikata felt his cock harden at the sound. Hijikata moaned when Gintoki slowly explored his mouth, his tongue brushing against his own several times. The sweet taste was overloading his senses, and he had to pull away in order to catch his breath. Gintoki placed a kiss on his moist lips before slowly trailing long, open mouth kisses down his neck.

Hijikata groaned in response and leaned forward while tightening his arms around Gintoki's neck. _'What am I doing?' he_ asked himself as he succumbed to the pleasurable ministrations. Gintoki massaged Hijikata's thighs as he nibbled on his shoulder with the intent of leaving a mark. Gintoki leaned back and admired his handiwork before resting his head on his shoulder. He inhaled Hjikata's scent deeply and placed a few more kisses on his collarbone.

"Toushi?" Gintoki managed to whisper in between kisses.

"Huh?" Hijikata replied dazedly.

"Can I have you? All of you, just until tomorrow?"

Hijkata's body went still. He tightened his hold around Gintoki's neck, preventing him from pulling back to look at him while he thought about his question.

_'All of me? What are you saying? Don't you think you're asking for way too much idiot.'_ Hijikata pulled back and looked at the head resting against his shoulder. _'But maybe…..'_ He gently pushed against Gintoki's chest encouraging him to sit up. Gintoki looked up at him curiously._ 'Just for one night I can pretend the Shinsengumi isn't my responsibitly, that I'm not the Demon Vice Commander, and that I'm... hopelessly in love with this idiot.'_

"Ok," Hijikata whispered in reply before leaning down to capture Gintoki's lips in a deep kiss.

Once Gintoki overcame his surprise he quickly sprang into action. Breaking off the kiss, Gintoki pulled back and placed Hijikata on his futon before standing up to remove his pajamas. The moonlight coming in through the tatami doors highlighted Gintoki's pale skin and his silver hair glistened in the light making Hijikata want to run his hands through it.

Gintoki got to his knees and crawled on top of Hijikata until they were face to face. Gintoki cradled his face with both hands and dived in for another kiss. His hands traveled to Hijikata's thighs as he throughly explored his mouth. He guided Hijikata's legs around his waist and lowered his body on top of his causing them both to groan deeply in eachother's mouths when their cocks brushed together. Gintoki placed his weight on his elbows, and ground his hips back and forth creating a delicious friction.

"Haa-ah," Hijkata's breath came out in short pants as Gintoki maintained a slow, steady rhythm. Gintoki placed long open mouth kisses on the side of his neck, stopping in between to suck on sensitive areas, drawing out more delicious moans from the man below him. After a few more thrusts, he roughly grabbed Hijikata's hips to steady him as he pushed down harder and faster with each thrust.

"Haaah Gin!"

"Does it feel good Toushi?" Gintoki whispered in his ear before taking the sensitive flesh into his mouth.

"Mmn! please -aah!"

Gintoki trailed his tongue along Hijikata's ear before turning to look at him with a dazed, but smug expression.

"Please what?" Gintoki leaned down and rained more kisses on the side of his neck. "You have to tell me what what you want Toushirou-kun."

Hijikata's face burned with embarrassment as he raised a hand to cover part of his face. "Please.._ haah_ Hurry up and put it in!" Hijikata hated how needy he sounded but at this point he just wanted release.

Gintoki pulled Hijikata's hand away from his face and kissed it. "Toushirou-kun you're so sexy." Gintoki placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek before tilting his head to capture his lips in a slow sensual kiss. They swallowed eachother's moans as Gintoki reached in between their legs to gather the precum that was spilling out of their cocks. He used it to coat his shaft and groaned deeply inside of Hijikata's mouth when he massaged the sensitive flesh. When he was finished he placed both hands on Hijikata's thighs and positioned himself at his entrance. Gintoki rested his head on Hijikata's shoulder and slowly entered.

"Hah! Aaah!," Hiikata's body clenched up in response to the intrusion creating more pressure around Gintoki's cock.

Gintoki groaned deeply and stopped his movements as he waited for Hijikata to loosen up. He leaned down to kiss Hijkata, pushing his tongue in past his lips to taste him. Hijikata moaned loudly and slowly relaxed when Gintoki started sucking on his tongue. Gintoki tightened his hold around Hijikata's thighs and pushed in the rest of his cock with one swift thrust. Hjikata tore his mouth away and groaned deeply in response. Gintoki waited a moment for Hijikata to adjust before pulling out and pushing back inside.

"Nnn!" Hijikata moans grew louder as the pain started to fade away. He desperately needed more and tightened his leg around Gintoki's waist to draw him in deeper.

Gintoki kept one hand on Hijikata's thigh and the other next to his head, to steady himself, as he thrust his cock faster and deeper inside.

"Aaah!"

"Gaaah..shit…." '_So close' _Gintoki thought as he felt the pressure building inside his cock. He could tell from the noises Hijkata was making that he was reaching his limit as well. Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's shaft and massaged it from the root to the tip, matching his strokes with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Haah fuck! Please!"

Gintoki groaned in response and tightened his grip around Hijikata's cock.

'_Almost there. J__ust a little more and_…'

"Aaaah!"

"Mmnn!"

Gintoki collapsed on top of Hijkata, his whole body completely spent. After a few seconds he rolled over to Hijikata's side and turned to look at him. Hijikata was still lying on his back, seemingly asleep.

"Oi. Oogushi-kun, I'm cold. Come over here and warm me up. You still belong to me until tomorrow remember?

Hijikata chuckled sleepily and and opened his tired eyes to look at the clock on the wall. "It's already 11:55 sugar for brains. You only have me for 5 more minutes." Hijikata looked at him with a smug grin, but his eyes were lit with playful amusement and Gintoki thought he had never seen him look so…..carefree.

Gintoki sat up and leaned over Hijikata, looking him directly in the eye. "Then how bout an extension till let's saaaay...forever," he finished playfully but his eyes revealed he was serious.

Hijikata looked at him in surprise but eventually that surprise turned into a solemn expression.

_'I-I can't. I'm sorry Gintoki.'_

Hijikata didn't want to answer so he wrapped his arms around Gintoki's neck and pulled him down for a kiss instead. Gintoki let him do as he pleased, ready to capture those delicious lips in a kiss but stopped when he heard a noise. Gintoki looked up and saw shadows moving around outside behind the tatami doors.

"What is it?" Hijikata asked, facing away from the doors unable to see what he was looking at; but before he could turn around and check Gintoki jumped up and ran to the doors on the other side of the room, dragging Hijikata along with him.

"Oi! What are you doing?! What's going on?!"

The doors opened and Hijikata turned around to see two men entering the room holding swords.

"Look!" One of them called holding up their sword. "We can't let them get away!," he yelled to his partner.

Gintoki ran into the hallway and headed towards his room. When he opened the door he saw Kagura spin-kick a man into the wall, while Shinpachi locked swords with another. Shinpachi stepped on the man's foot, causing him recoil in pain and swiftly cut him down before he could recover. Hearing the door open, Shinpachi turned around ready to attack but was surprised to see Gintoki rushing into the room with no clothes on followed by Hijkata, who was now eighteen years old and also wearing no clothes.

Shinpachi blushed, shakily pointing back and forth between Gintoki and Hijikata. "Ginsan?! What-WHY?!"

"Not now Shinpachi," Gintoki replied as he quickly grabbed his sword leaning against the wall. He crouched down and grabbed the sword lying on the floor next to the unconscious ronin. "Looks like you won't be needing this."

Just as soon as he picked up the sword, the ronin from the other room entered announcing their presence.

"Found you!" One of them rushed towards Hijkata, who was the closest to the door, prepearing to cut him down.

"Toushi!"

Gintoki tossed the sword to Hijikata, who caught it, turned around and just barely avoiding the sword coming at his head. He swiftly countered with an upward strike, slicing the man's chest.

"Aaaa-ugh!" The ronin clutched his chest and fell to the ground.

Hijkata looked up and saw the other ronin rushing towards him but before he could react Gintoki ran past him and smacked the man with his wooden sword sending him flying into the tatami doors which collapsed under the weight.

After a moment of silence, Shinpachi spoke up to inquire about their current situation.

"Who are these people Gin-san?," he asked ignoring the other questions he had in his head regarding Hijikata's appearance and Gin-san's lack of clothes.

Gintoki looked at the unconscious men on the floor with a frown. "I don't know. I don't recognize them from the bakery. What about you Oogushi-kun? Do any of them look familiar?"

"No, but these guys could definitely be working with them. Something must have led them to believe they had the upper hand if they're ballsy enough to attack the Shinsengumi like this. I'm going to go out there and find the bastards responsible for this!," Hijkata announced viciously preparing to leave the room.

"Umm Hijikata-kun?"

"What!?" Hijkata impatiently turned to Shinpachi who was nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, ah-"

"Your #%* is showing," Kagura calmly pointed out.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi yelled, quickly raising a hand to block her view.

Hijikata looked down and realized he was still naked and blushed when he remembered his earlier activities with Gintoki. He looked up and glared at him while Gintoki finished putting on his black shirt and pants. All of a sudden something white landed on Hijikata's head and he reached up to grab the offending material off his face. When he looked at it, he saw that it was Gintoki's white and blue kimono.

"Wear it."

Hijikata looked at the material in his hands with surprise.

"Oi, hurry up Oogushi-kun so we can go!"

"Shut up!," Hijikata yelled, as he put on the kimono. "It smells like a dying old man." When he finished tying the sash he glared at Gintoki with a blush staining his cheeks.

Gintoki walked over to him and grabbed his chin. "It looks good on you," he said with a smirk on his face.

Hijkata smacked the hand off his face, and looked away. "D-don't think it makes me happy to hear that bastard!"

"Uh, Ahem!" Shinpachi cleared his throat, gaining their attention. Shinpachi found the floor extremely fascinating while Kagura grinned at them with a cheeky expression. "We should um probably be going," Shinpachi finished quietly.

Hijikata glared at Gintoki one more time before turning to head out the door.

Gintoki sighed and followed him, along with Shinpachi and Kagura.

* * *

Ok, yeah, so much for this being the last chapter. Chap. 7 became so long that I had to split it up into two parts. I'm almost done making the final edits to the rest of it. Stay tuned!


End file.
